Cuida tu sombrero mágico
by Melgamonster
Summary: En un robo de Kaitou Kid sucede algo terrible que toma al inspector Nakamori y a Kuroba Kaito de sorpresa. Lo cual los orillara a un camino de venganza hacia los hombres comandados por Snake por atreverse a tocar a la mujer más importante para ambos. Pero ocho años después, en un robo el ladrón de blanco se lleva una sorpresa. Ahora intentara capturar a la organización.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: este es mi primer fic de este fandom, debo decir que me enganche bastante con este anime y como sentí que ni el manga ni el anime me eran suficientes vine buscando consuelo al mundo de fanfiction, algunas historias ya las lei y me parecieron bastante interesante, así que mientras estaba en eso, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, así que espero las disfruten :3**

* * *

 **CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO PUEDEN SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO I: LA MUERTE DEL ZAFIRO**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La media noche marcaba su inicio, la hora justa en la que Kaitou Kid anuncio su atraco al museo de Tokio donde se exponía la gran colección de joyas del heredero del gran ducado de Luxemburgo. Pero el objetivo principal de Kaitou Kid era la corona de la duquesa Stéphanie de Lannoy que está siendo exhibida, ya que en ella se encontraban varias joyas de gran tamaño.

Pero algo no estaba previsto en los planes del gran ladrón bajo la luz de Luna, justo en el techo donde había aterrizado con su ala delta se encontraba rodeado. Oficiales de la policía por su derecha y unos molestos hombres vestidos de negro a su izquierda, cada grupo con su respectivo líder.

−Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos unos grandes fans de la magia aquí reunidos −expresó Kaitou Kid mientras agarraba su sombrero de copa para reducir la visión de su rostro −. Bueno antes que nada debería presentarlos. _Debo dar a entender al inspector Nakamori que ellos son gente malvada que mata a sangre fría._ A mi derecha esta, el ya conocido localmente, inspector Nakamori; el hombre que siempre intenta atraparme. Y a mí izquierda está, alguien que se oculta en la oscuridad con su único objetivo de quitarme de su camino, Snake −exclamó mientras hacía fanfarrias con su brazos para dar énfasis a sus indeseables compañeros de la noche que arruinaban el acto de magia.

−Dejaste de tus juegos Kaitou Kid, esta noche serás atrapado por la policía −gritó una joven animada que había llegado sigilosamente al encuentro de los rivales.

− _Aoko ¿se puede saber qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso?_ −pensó Kuroba mientras observaba las acciones de su amiga, intentando mantener siempre su cara de póquer. Pero su cara le traicionó mostrando un rostro de sorpresa, que no paso desapercibido por el líder de los hombres vestidos de negro.

−Hija no deberías estar aquí −le reprendió el inspector, mientras ordenaba a algunos de sus hombres rodearla para protegerla de los hombres de negro frente a él. Mientras observaba a los enemigos de su enemigo noto que portaban armas de fuego y en este momento ellos eran más peligrosos que el mismísimo ladrón.

−Vaya, veo que esa joven es muy importante para ustedes, −dijo mientras señalaba a ambos hombres con su arma de fuego −. Inspector si su hija muere por culpa de Kaitou Kid, usted seria consumido por la venganza y vería la forma de hacerle pagar, se mataran entre ustedes, así que me imagino que solo deberé gastar una bala.

−Pa... −Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo una bala le atravesó la cabeza a la joven que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

El plomo perforo la cabeza dándole una muerte instantánea y en consecuencia haciendo que el cuerpo cayera del edificio por perder su fuerza.

−Aokooo −gritaron ambos hombres mientras intentaban agarrar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven antes de que se estampara con el piso. Pero fue demasiado tarde, desde el balcón del museo ambos hombres observaban el estrellado cuerpo de la mujer de sus vidas en el asfalto.

−Inspector Nakamori, me temo que dada las situaciones, este será mi último robo. No quiero que más gente muera por mi culpa. Personas importantes para mí. −dijo en una voz donde se palpaba la tristeza.

El ladrón dejo su chistera, su monóculo y una nota donde iba pegada una rosa azul

 _"Inspector Nakamori mi más sentido pésame a lo que acaba de pasar hoy. Si quiere culpar a alguien hágalo a mí, porque después de todo yo soy el objetivo de esos hombres. Aunque ahora mi mayor deseo es verlos tras las rejas, así que dejare de ser un ladrón para poder impartir justicia como se debe. Siendo un buen ciudadano. Se despide Kaitou Kid"._

−Parece que han arrinconado a Kid, inspector −dijo uno de sus hombres mientras tomaba los objetos dejados por el mago ladrón.

−Parece que he cambiado de meta al ladrón que debo atrapar. Antes perseguía a un criminal que robaba joyas sin matar a nadie. Ahora debo atrapar al criminal que me ha robado mi joya más preciada −exclamó con rabia palpable en su voz. Volteo a sus alrededores y ya no estaba nadie más que sus hombres, ni el de blanco ni los de negro.

Una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa Nakamori, todos vestían de negro, los hombres más afectados por la pérdida estaban sentados a los lados del monje que se encargaba de hacer sonar la campana para guiar el alma del cuerpo sin vida yacente en el ataúd de madera. Los de la funeraria hicieron lo que más pudieran para que la chica se viera igual de hermosa cuando sus ojos aún se abrían.

Los invitados variaban en sus edades, desde jóvenes de instituto hasta personas adultas, cada una le daba su respectivo pésame a su conocido. El funeral dio por concluido y las personas más cercanas a la difunta y a los dos organizadores se quedaron con ellos.

−Gracias por ayudarme Kaito kun –dijo el inspector intentando forma una sonrisa, que resulto más como una mueca.

−No se fuerce inspector Nakamori, todos estamos igual tristes –respondió Kaito mientras señalaba a las personas detrás de él que también se encontraban limpiando el lugar.

−Muchas gracias por haber sido amigos de mi hija –dijo el hombre del bigote mientras les hacia una reverencia.

−Por favor inspector Nakamori levante la cabeza eso no es necesario −. Se puso a su lado y le ayudo a pararse recto.

−Kaito kun tiene razón. Aoko era una joven muy adorable y risueña que nos atrapo a todos –expresó Hakuba su sentir hacia la fallecida.

−Me sorprendió que tú fueras amigo de mi hija, Hakuba kun.

−Todos vamos en el mismo salón, así que es por eso –comentó la joven con matices rojizos en su cabello.

−Por su ayuda permítanme servirles un poco de té –expresó el inspector mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

−Me sorprende que hayan matado a Aoko para arrinconar a Kid –expuso Keiko mientras se sentaba en enfrente de la mesa para esperar la bebida que les habían ofrecido. Era la única que había permanecido callada en todo el rato. Haciendo que los otros tres jóvenes la voltearan a ver sorprendidos.

−Tal vez Nakamori san sabia algún secreto y la vieron relacionada –dijo Akako mientras tomaba lugar junto a la joven de coletas y volteaba a ver el alter ego del ladrón con una mirada acusadora.

− _No creo que Aoko haya sospechado de mi cuando nos vimos implicados en el caso de la estatua de buda –_ pensó Kaito mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de esa anécdota vivida −. Yo opino que tal vez era para que el inspector Nakamori abriera fuego en contra de Kaitou Kid.

−Pienso lo mismo que tú, Kaito kun –dijo el hombre mayor mientras llegaba al comedor con cinco tazas de té.

−Inspector, me permite hacerle una pregunta con respecto a Kaitou Kid –cuestionó Sagaru mientras era observado por los demás.

−Adelante Hakuba kun –respondió mientras le entregaba su líquido.

−¿Por qué nunca le disparo a Kaitou Kid? –Esa pregunta asombro a todos, incluso a los implicados.

−Muy simple, respeto.

−¿Respeto? –cuestionaron todos los presentes sorprendidos.

−Si a una vida se le debe tener respeto no importa lo que haga, además siempre he querido atraparlo y ver que rostro se oculta tras de ese sombrero y monóculo, ha de ser un hombre de mi edad, ya que llevo persiguiéndolo dieciocho años.

−Además de que Kaitou Kid nunca le disparo, ¿o me equivoco? –argumento Kaito hacia su favor.

−Si me disparo, pero con esa extraña arma suya que dispara bajaras, el mayor daño que me hizo fue una cortada en la muñeca –comento con alegría en su rostro −. Es un buen rival.

−¿Y cree que Kid cumpla su promesa del retiro? –cuestionó Keiko −. Sera aburrido ya no ver sus actos de magia durante sus robos.

−Pues … −Un silencio absorbió a los presentes −. Siempre ha cumplido lo que estipula en sus cartas –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada; y la bruja y el detective voltearon a ver al mago.

−Inspector Nakamori, tengo una duda –Rompió el silencio.

−Dime Kaito kun.

−Si alguien se va a estudiar al extranjero y regresa, ¿puede entrar al cuerpo policial?

−Tendría que quedarse un poco de más tiempo en la academia policial, pero sí –resolvió la duda del joven −. ¿Estas interesado en la policía Kaito kun?

−Algo así –respondió mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

−No me imagino a ti de policía, te queda más el sombrero de ladrón –comentó Akako con una sonrisa pícara mientras volteaba a ver al mago.

−Es cierto que Kuroba kun es un mago como Kaitou Kid –expresó Keiko.

−¿Pero por qué te irias a estudiar al extranjero? –interrogó el oficial.

−Tal vez acepte la propuesta de mi mamá de ir a Las Vegas y tener un show de magia allá antes de trabajar en un oficio de verdad –respondió el joven con determinación en su rostro.

−Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya yendo –dijo la chica de coletas mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.

−Nosotros también ya nos vamos –dijeron al unísono la hechicera y el detective.

−¿Quiere que le ayude a limpiar la habitación de Aoko, inspector Nakamori? –cuestionó cuando se habían quedado los dos solos.

−No gracias Kaito kun, quiero dejarla de momento así –manifestó con un tono melancólico.

−Bueno entonces yo me voy yendo también. Hasta luego inspector Nakamori.

−Hasta luego Kaito kun.

Al salir de la casa de su mejor amiga fue interceptado mientras le tapaban la boca y era guiado a la fuerza a su hogar. Cuando la luz se encendió, pudo ver el rostro de sus atacantes.

−¿Entonces si es cierto que dejaras de ser Kaitou Kid? –interrogaron con gritos.

−Sí, he decidido que mejor quiero hace las cosas bien. En lugar de ser un justiciero solitario seré un oficial con compañeros. Además la capa de Kaitou Kid esta machada por la sangre de las personas que tanto quise. Claro eso diría si yo fuera Kaitou Kid.

−¿Y con la ayuda de quiénes? –cuestionaron otra vez al mismo tiempo.

−Vaya parecen parejita diciendo las mismas costas –comentó Kaito entre risas. Haciendo que ambos se voltearan a ver entre ellos.

−¡No nos cambies el tema! ¡Responde!

−Ustedes, si quieren. Además de que hay otro detective que me debe un favor.

−¿Otro detective?

−Pero no pienso empezar a moverme hasta que sea un miembro activo de la policía, y el anuncio del regreso de Kaitou Kid llegue a las televisoras.

−¿Seras policía y al mismo tiempo Kaitou Kid? ¿Cómo lograras eso?

−Ya me las ingeniare, de momento llevare una vida tranquila, para que se confíen y piensen que Kaitou Kid se siente culpable por la muerte de una joven. Pero seré yo quien los lleve tras las rejas; ya sea como Kaitou Kid, el ladrón fantasma; o Kuroba Kaito, el policía mago.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO II: "EL REGRESO DEL LADRÓN FANTASMA" 2.0**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Han pasado ocho años desde que el último robo de Kaitou Kid concluyó en una mala noche para el inspector de la policía a cargo de atrapar al criminal y él había parado sus acciones ilícitas. Pero los fanáticos de Kid todavía tenían esperanzas de su regreso, así que se reunieron en el Banco Ono para aclamar por él y su retorno, como paso tiempo atrás.

−Kid, Kid, Kid. –Eran los gritos de la gente ahí reunida.

−Parece que algunos cuantos les emociona tu regreso –dijo un oficial de cabellos castaños vestido con el uniforme de antirrobos. Que se encontraba parado junto a la puerta vigilando con ojo de halcón a las personas que entraban y salían de dicho banco.

−Parece que es una animada bienvenida –le respondió su compañero, que al igual que él vestía el uniforme del segundo escuadrón de la policía metropolitana. –Que mejor oportunidad en mi primer día de trabajo capturar a Kaitou Kid –expresó con una sonrisa traviesa conocida muy bien por su compañero del instituto.

−¿Te vas a capturar? –preguntó confuso, ya que él siempre sospecho que Kuroba Kaito y Kaitou Kid eran las mismas personas, inclusive lo dio a entender la noche del funeral de su amiga −. ¿O estas aquí para pasar desapercibido al banco y así poder robar?

−Hakuba kun, tú incriminándome como siempre –dijo mientras ponía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y tocaba el hombro de su compañero −. Para empezar soy un miembro activo de la policía, mira mi placa. −Saco de su bolsillo un porta credenciales donde se veía claramente su foto, su nombre y el título de "Oficial" en grande; no había ningún rastro de falsificación en ella −. Y segundo, yo que sepa Kaitou Kid no ha mandado un anuncio, solo estamos aquí para controlar la situación y cuidar de que un imitador no aparezca.

−Sí y seria demasiada coincidencia de que el mismo día que Kuroba Kaito regresó a Japón también se anuncie un ataque de Kaitou Kid –expresó con una sonrisa, como si tuviera la verdad entre sus dedos.

−Para empezar, yo regrese al país desde hace tres años, los cuales me los pase estudiando arduamente en la academia de policial. No soy como cierta persona que es hijo de papi y con pedirlo ya estaba inscrito en el segundo escuadrón.

−Lo siento que tengas celos de mí pero los tres años que tú estuviste en la academia, yo viajaba por el país resolviendo casos, era normal que cualquier sección me aceptara dado a mi historial.

−Qué casualidad que el día que pediste tu ingreso al departamento fuera el mismo que el mío. Pero para tu mala suerte, llegaste dos horas después que yo, así que soy tu senpai –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

−Cállate mago de cuarta –gritó mientras chocaba frente con su compañero.

−Respeta a tu senpai, detective pomposo –le respondió mientras se ponía de puntitas para aparentar más altura que su compañero rival.

−Por favor dejen la pelea de esposos para otro día –solicitó un tono de voz fastidiada desde el otro lado del radio que Kuroba tenía en el hombro −. La próxima vez que peleen por favor desconecten o apaguen la radio, ya todo el departamento se enteró de los problemas matrimoniales. –Al fondo se escucharon unas risas que lo confirmaban.

−Hey Kudo –murmuro el nombre de su superior −. ¿Qué tanto se escuchó? –preguntó preocupado.

−Desde que Hakuba empezó a presumir sus casos resueltos en el país, pero por supuesto no ha resuelto más que yo. –Otra sonora carcajada lleno el ambiente −. Pero les hablaba porque el comisario Nakamori quiere que suban a donde están las joyas para que Kaito evalué el sistema de seguridad. –El mago volteo a ver a su compañero con cara de superioridad.

−¿Se puede saber por qué ese mago va a evaluar el sistema de seguridad? Es un mago, no un agente de seguridad o del FBI o del Interpol –expresó con enojo cuando arrebato el radio de la mano de su usuario.

−Hakuba kun, Kuroba kun ¡Suban inmediatamente! –Una cuarta voz se coló por la comunicación denotando enfado.

−Enseguida vamos comisario Nakamori –expresaron los dos mientras bajaban las escaleras lo más rápido que su pies lo permitían.

Las grandes joyas se encontraban resguardadas en el ático de la institución bancaria. Debido a malas experiencias donde Kid aparecía volando y llevándose el motín frente a sus narices.

−Fiuuu –un sonoro chiflido se escuchó al momento que abrieron la puerta para dejar a la vista el gran sistema de seguridad.

−Kaito kun, Hakuba kun, me alegra disponer de su ayuda. Sera nuestro primer intento los tres juntos de ir contra Kaitou Kid –expresó el comisario sonriente.

−Parece ser que el regreso de Kid lo tiene de buen humor comisario Nakamori –expresó el de negros cabellos mientras le sonreía.

−Siempre se pone así ante un aviso del ladrón –expresó otro hombre que se encontraba junto al comisario, haciendo que recibiera un golpe por parte de este.

−¿Pero por qué tanta seguridad? Yo tenía entendido que el modus operandi del ladrón era que siempre mandaba un aviso. Pero hoy no lo ha hecho, ¿o me equivoco? –volteo a ver al detective con costumbres inglesas.

−Tienes razón Kaito kun, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada con esa gente así puede que el ladrón se aparezca –respondió el superior mientras escuchaban los gritos de los fanáticos de Kid que exigían su regreso.

−Porque antes de ladrón, es mago… −expuso Sagaru.

−…Y un mago nunca decepciona a su público –concluyó el ex mago.

−Y por eso quiero que tú nos des tu opinión, no como oficial de la policía si no como mago –ordenó el comisario mientras que el oficial caminaba por toda la sala en busca de fallos de su seguridad.

−Bueno, empezando por los la…

−Comisario Nakamori –irrumpió la sala otro oficial todo sofocado −, han aparecido tres Kaito Kid en las azoteas de los edificios próximo al banco.

−Hey Kuroba. –Un murmuro se escuchó en la oreja del nombrado.

−Espera –dijo en un tono poco audible para cualquiera de la sala, mientras tenía su mano en el rostro −. Intenten rodearlos pero no atraparlos, denle su espacio, después de eso entréguenle siete cartas de este mazo a cada uno –dijo mientras le aventaba al oficial una caja de cartas de baraja −. Pídanle que le haga el truco de hallar la carta, es un truco muy sencillo que cualquiera que esté interesado en un poco de magia puede hacer. Pero esto solo servirá para ver si se trata del verdadero.

−Excelente idea Kaito kun –felicitó el comisario −, hagan lo que ha dicho él. Tal vez sea alguno de sus fans que quiere llamar su atención siendo un impostor.

− _O tal vez sean unos hombres vestidos de negro que buscan incitar nuevamente al ladrón_ –pensó al recordar sus viejas andanzas–. Si no pueden hacer ningún truco, son meros farsantes. Si hay alguno que logra hacerlo, me llaman e iré a evaluarlo yo.

−¿Evaluarlo usted? –cuestionó sorprendido el oficial que había recibido la caja.

−Él es un nuevo miembro del escuadrón, su nombre es Kuroba Kaito y será de gran ayuda para atrapar a Kid –expresó muy contento el comisario.

−¿Kuroba Kaito? ¡El famoso mago de instituto que consiguió su propio espectáculo en las vegas a la edad de diecinueve años! –Sorpresa denotaba su voz.

−El mismo –sonrió el reconocido mientras se rascaba la nuca.

−¿Qué hace un mago de tal renombre en la policía metropolitana? –cuestionó sorprendido −. Aunque no miento que si sería beneficioso contar con una ayuda mágica para atrapar a dicho ladrón.

−Bueno…

−Otro día será la presentación, vaya a hacer lo que le indicaron –ordenó el oficial al mando −. Hakuba kun acompáñalo. Mientras que el inspector Yamada y yo nos encargamos de la seguridad aquí con Kaito kun.

−Bueno empecemos −dijo mientras frotaba sus manos y después sacó una moneda −. Por lo que veo tiene rayos láser para detectar el movimiento y manda una señal al computador, interesante pero demasiado fácil, puede cortar la luz, utilizar un espejo o simplemente apagar la máquina. Aparte esta joya es falsa −dijo mientras señalaba un zafiro que estaba en el fondo de la habitación−. Si gusta puede traer un tasador para que lo compruebe.

−Sabes mucho de joyas Kaito kun −dijo exaltado el comisario.

−Si Kuroba. −Alguien más le regañaba. Pero quien lo hacía no estaba en la habitación.

−Lo mejor será bajar la temperatura y colocar un mecanismo de fuego para cuando alguna de las joyas sea tomada de su caja este active la alarma contra incendios y con la baja temperatura se congelara, así tendríamos a nuestro molesto invitado en una prisión de hielo −terminó de explicar su plan mientras se recargaba en una vitrina −. Además, creo que todas estas joyas ya las ha robado Kid ¿o me equivoco? −reconoció todas las joyas mientras hacia su labor de evaluar los mecanismos de defensa.

−Tienes razón Kaito kun, ¿pero cómo puedes saberlo? Varios intentos de robos no fueron hechos públicos −cuestionó el comisario muy sorprendido.

−El comisario Nakamori tiene razón. −Llegó la presencia que le molestaba.

−Durante estos tres años me documente bastante sobre Kaitou Kid, su modus operandi, los robos que ha hecho e inclusive los casos en los que ha cooperado. También está el extraño suceso donde tiene una relación de rivalidad/compañerismo con cierto detective −expresó lo conocido de ese ladrón, que resultaba ser él.

−Hey, no des información de más. −Esa voz seguía presente, lo que daba a entender que estaba vigilándolo.

−Todo eso se encuentra en la biblioteca policial, puede que tú Hakuba no lo sepas ya que no pasaste por ahí. Además quiero saber todo y capturar al culpable que orilló a la muerte a mi amiga −lo que dijo creo un silencio sepulcral en la sala −. Pero bueno ese no es el caso ahorita. Hakuba tenía entendido que evaluarías a los Kid, ¿qué tal te fue?

−Como dijiste pedimos que nos realizaran ese truco de magia pero no pudieron y ahí fue donde nos dimos cuenta que eran imitadores, inclusive ellos mismos confesaron. Ni siquiera podían quitarse el traje a la velocidad que Kid lo hacía –expuso el detective el resultado de su investigación.

−Vaya Kaito kun nos ayudaste a evitar desplegar elementos para ir tras unos impostores −felicitó al mago −. Parece que tener a alguien relacionado con la magia será útil.

−Le agradezco el cumplido comisario, pero guárdeselo para cuando logremos capturar al falso Kid −dijo con enojo notorio en su voz.

−¿Falso? −cuestionaron todos los presentes.

−Lo siento me deje llevar −se disculpó mientras hacia una leve reverencia −. Si me disculpan pondré en marcha el plan que le comente comisario, así que necesito que vaya a la sala de control y evalúe todo desde ahí.

−Yo me quedo a ayudarte −dijo su compañero mientras se colocaba a su lado.

−Cuento con ustedes dos −comunicó el comisario antes de salir de la sala.

−Y bien. ¿Cuál es el plan? Señor ladrón del final del siglo

−Y sigues con esa idea −dijo mientras sacaba el cableado que se encontraba en los pedestales −. Sabes Hakuba, el propósito de un mago es sorprender a su público y yo haré lo mismo con el invitado de hoy. − Ni bien había terminado su frase, cuando sucedió un apagón −. Oh que miedo, las luces se fueron. Rápido salgamos de aquí para avisarle al comisario −gritó mientras empujaba a su compañero por la puerta para sacarlo de ahí

−Tres −se escuchó el grito de los fans fuera banco.

−Comisario Nakamori encienda el aire acondicionado de la sala por favor, a la temperatura que le indiqué−solicitó a través de su comunicador portátil.

−Dos −. Al parecer el público estaba en una cuenta regresiva.

−Pero sin la luz... −comentó Nakamori la obvia situación.

−Usted hágalo. −Su voz era fuerte −. Jii chan tú también has tu parte −murmuro a su dedo pulgar.

−Uno −gritaron emocionados, tanto que fue escuchado en todas las instalaciones.

Una bomba de humo se activó en la sala de las grandes joyas del banco. Cuando la sustancia se disipó, se apreciaba una silueta varonil parada encima de una de las vitrinas.

−¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? − murmuró sorprendido Sagaru mientras tocaba su castaño cabello −. Estaba creído que tú eras Kid.

−Bienvenido falso Kaitou Kid −dijo sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta de la bóveda y activaba unos mecanismos con unos botones que se encontraban en su mano.

−¿Falso? −cuestionó a su compañero mientras lo volteaba a ver y este denotaba una gran sonrisa.

−Listo Kaito sama. −El implicado escucho a su ayudante en su oído izquierdo.

−¿Kuroba estás seguro de poder capturarlo con vida? −Ahora la comunicación venia del derecho.

−Hey Hakuba, hay que descubrir el rostro de nuestro invitado −dijo mientras abría la puerta de la bóveda y le señalaba a su compañero que sacara el arma. −Parece que literalmente fue capturado congelado.

−¿Capturado? −cuestionó el comisario a través del radio.

−Si −le respondió Hakuba −. La trampa que Kaito kun ha funcionado −comentó sorprendido.

−¿Pero en realidad es Kid? −cuestionó, no creía que su eterno rival de veintiséis años fuera capturado tan fácil.

−No lo creo –respondió Kaito mientras observaba alrededor de la escultura de hielo humana.

−Hey Kuroba, ¿todavía está vivo? –cuestiono la voz que solo el aludido escuchaba.

−Eso espero –murmuro −. Ahora hay que intentar descongelarlo y ver quien se esconde detrás del sombrero y monóculo.

−Exacto, enciendan la calefacción –ordenó el comisario.

−Comisario Nakamori, ¿no sería mejor descongelarle las manos y los pies primero para colocarle unas esposas?, puede que intente hace algo raro –sugirió el oficial, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una secadora.

−Buena idea Kaito kun. Oh y se nota que vienes preparado.

−Se nota que viejos hábitos no se olvidan –comentó el oficial de castaños cabellos mientras observaba a su compañero que hacia su labor.

−Tienes razón en eso Hakuba, la magia está en mi sangre –exclamó, para después chasquear los dedos y en las manos de la persona junto a él aparecer una secadora −. Ahora que tienes eso, ayúdame.

Ambos oficiales cumplieron su labor y aprovecharon para colocarle las esposas. En sí no era una gran cantidad de hielo, solo lo suficiente para imposibilitarle el movimiento.

−Listo comisario Nakamori, ahora sí encienda la calefacción –anunció al finalizar su tarea.

−Ya oyeron enciéndanla −dio la orden.

Mientras el ambiente se volvía cálido los oficiales con secadora en mano ayudaban al ladrón a volver a su temperatura corporal a la normalidad, empezando por la cabeza.

Una vez libre del hielo, procedieron a quitarle el monóculo y el sombrero. El hombre a pesar de estar congelado tenía movilidad en sus ojos y observaba todo lo que sus captores le hacían.

−Se siente un poco raro al fin poder ver el rostro de mi eterno rival −exclamó el comisario.

−Parece que es un adulto entre los 35 y 45 años de edad.

− _Escogieron a un viejo para representarme_ −pensó Kaito mientras veía a su imitador.

−Bueno hay que llevarlo a la comisaria para interrogarlo. −Los demás oficiales le rodearon, mientras que Hakuba y Kuroba le cubrían el rostro con un manto café.

−Jii chan ya vamos de salida, aproximadamente en un minuto y cincuenta y cinco segundos arroja el mensaje −indicó a través de su dedo pulgar −. Listo vamos −externo con una sonrisa.

−Estas muy animado Kuroba kun.

−Claro que si Hakuba kun, acabamos de capturar al ladrón del siglo, eso quiere decir que soy mejor mago que él.

−Comisario, ¿No está feliz de que al fin capturamos a Kid? −interrogó un oficial que iba pasando a su lado, después observo su rostro que indicaba que estaba pensando.

−Llámame loco, pero siento que este no es el ladrón al que me he estado enfrentando. Aunque si un imitador algo bueno.

− _Claro que no es el original, porque yo estoy aquí y no he dado ningún anuncio de robo_ −pensó mientras sonreía.

Al momento de salir toda la multitud se veía decaída, no esperaban que el ansiado regreso de su mago favorito acabara en desgracia; el paso de los años debió pesarle demasiado.

−No Kid.

−Kid sama, no puede ser.

−Nunca me imaginé que lograrían capturarlo.

Comentarios así eran lo que escuchaban los oficiales cuando pasaban junto al gentío.

−Damas y caballeros. −Se empezó a oír una voz conocida y amada por, casi, todos −. Al igual que en mi primer regreso, el que aparece primero es un imitador...

−¿De dónde viene esa voz? −cuestionó el comisario mientras volteaba a ver a la multitud. Hakuba le dedico una acusadora a Kaito.

−A mí no me mires, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Pero tal vez buscas eso, −señaló una tarjeta con el característico dibujo del ladrón cayendo desde el cielo con un paracaídas.

−Así que no se pongan tristes, mi esperado regreso se llevara a cabo mañana en el Tokyo International Forum a las diez de la noche mi objetivo se encuentra entre las plumas del quetzal. Nos vemos −. Después de transmitir el mensaje la tarjeta se convirtió en humo.

−Ja, ja, ja. Así que eres un imitador. −Volteo a ver a su prisionero−. Pero aun así hay que llevarlo al cuartel para preguntar el porqué de tu actuar.

−Misión cumplida−respondió y después empezó a reír como loco.

−Kuroba cuidado, lo necesitamos vivo.

−Ya sé, revise su boca y no tiene ningún veneno, además esta esposado.

−Ya sé, solo no te confíes y cuida tu alrededor.

−Ya sé.

−¿Con quién hablas? −Sus murmurios no fueron pasados por alto por el detective inglés.

−Conmigo mismo. Ya sabes, recordatorios personales −dijo mientras intentaba mirar a todos lados buscando algo sospechoso.

− Dendrobates azureus, él ya no nos sirve. Encárgate de él −. Desde la sombra que proyectaba un alto edificio, dos siluetas humanoides habían estado observando lo sucedido con el falso ladrón de blanco.

−Listo Snake −respondió después de haber disparado su arma de fuego con gran facilidad.

−¿Que rayos? −exclamó Hakuba cuando vio el cuerpo del reo desplomarse.

−Estaban aquí.

−El disparo vino desde la izquierda, fue una pistola calibre veintidós, eso quiere decir que están cerca. Iré a buscarlos.

−¿Buscar qué? −interrogó a su excompañero de escuela, pero él ya había no estaba a su lado. Andaba corriendo y él lo siguió.

−De aquí provino el disparo. −Golpeo la pared donde se distinguió más fuerte el olor a pólvora y el cartucho de la bala.

−Ciento cincuenta metros, es una gran distancia para un calibre tan bajo, debe ser un pistolero bastante experimentado −dijo Hakuba al momento que llegó −. ¿Quiénes estaban aquí y por qué los buscas?

−La otra cara de la moneda negra. Los asesinos de Aoko han vuelto a la acción al igual que Kaito Kid.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Hola monstruitos, ya estoy de regreso con este fic. He visto que tiene un número significativo de visitas, así que los exhorto a dejar un rw, eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo y me da a entender que les gusta como va la historia :D_

 _Le agradezco a **Amisha Jaya** de poner en fav y follow este fic :3_

 _Y bueno, deje en misterio algunas cosas que se irán revelando más adelante, como ese nuevo compañero de Snake y la persona con la que Kaito habla, pueden dejar sus teorías locas :D_

 _El lugar donde Kaito anunció su próximo robo si existe (siempre y cuando internet no me mienta), y la exhibición a la que ira a hacer su gran ilusión de regreso es de gran importancia en mi país, así que bueno, tenia ganas de que algún dia Kaito quiera robar alguna cosa de Latinoamérica xD_

 _Nos leemos después_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

−Mierda. No hay ninguna información de él. −Azotó los documentos en su escritorio.

Como sucedió un asesinato en el supuesto robo del falso Kid, el escuadrón de antimotines le paso el caso al escuadrón de investigación de la policía metropolitana de Tokio y el personalmente pidió hacerse responsable del caso.

−Kudou kun ¿Sigues investigando sobre la muerte de ese hombre?

−Comisario Megure. −Se puso de pie enseguida para mostrarle sus respetos a su superior −. Si sigo investigando el caso del asesinato del falso Kid.

−¿Pero cómo sabes que es falso? −cuestionó mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su subordinado.

−Cuando llegó el aviso del hombre asesinado yo fui el que llegó al lugar, ya que me encontraba cerca de ahí...

−Mentir no va a servir conmigo Kudou kun, sé que estabas ayudando al segundo escuadrón a controlar la situación de Kid, lo cual se me hace raro ya que tu no eres fan del ladrón.

−Digamos que tomé el lugar en memoria de alguien.

−Oh ya veo. Lo hiciste por Conan kun, él si se hubiera entusiasmado con poder ayudar en la detención, después de todo fue conocido como el asesino de Kid.

−Si, pero ya que no está aquí fui ahí por pedido de él

−Ya veo, con eso de que anda en el extranjero con sus padres.

−Exacto, además de que era el primer día de trabajo de dos amigos.

−Oh si, el comisario Nakamori está muy contento con esos dos nuevos reclutas: Hakuba kun y Kuroba kun. No me sorprende que conozcas a Hakuba kun, ya que ambos son detectives; pero con Kuroba kun no es alguien con quien cruzarlas camino.

−Digamos que nos conocimos por extrañas razones del destino. Pero bueno, ya nos desviamos mucho del verdadero tema. Sabemos que el Kid que apareció es falso por testimonios del comisario Nakamori y Kuroba. Ya que llegó una nota del verdadero Kaitou Kid diciendo que el ladrón que apareció esa noche era falso, además de que el hombre capturado había dicho "misión cumplida" después de que el anuncio fue dado.

−Tal vez era un imitador que buscaba el regreso de Kid, pero aun así ¿Por qué y quienes le habrán matado?

−Exacto.

−Tal vez tenga que ver con el robo de esta noche. Te recomiendo que vayas, para poder recolectar información o encontrar alguna pista de nuestros asesinos. Tal vez eso lo hicieron como anuncio para el verdadero.

−Si eso haré comisario Megure, en cuanto al muerto no hay ninguna información de él en los registros. Así que no sabemos su identidad, intentamos colocar una foto de el en los noticieros pero nadie ha venido a reconocer el cuerpo.

−Eso es extraño. Pero se que si este caso está en tus manos puede ser solucionado. −Después de decir eso se retiró del despacho.

−Lamento no darle la información completa de este caso comisario Megure, pero es por su seguridad y yo también espero poder encontrar a los asesinos. Después de todo, me llevó cinco años atrapar a una organización de negro −dijo para sí.

−Hey Kudou no te pongas melancólico. Tardaste mucho en atrapar esa organización porque no contabas con mi ayuda. Apúrate a llegar para que el espectáculo de al rato salga según lo planeado. Además no estoy dispuesto a tardar tanto tiempo para vengar a mi amiga, suficiente con lo que he esperado para regresar de nuevo a la acción. Además yo no soy tan metódico como tú: prefiero ser temerario. Así que por eso ocupo que te muevas y llegues aquí.

−No es necesario que grites, con que hables normal sabes que te oigo. Y me imaginó que has estado escuchando.

−Sí, no hay nada de nuestro hombre asesinado, así que no tenemos ninguna pista.

−Era algo lógico viniendo de ellos. Pero sigo pensando en que su objetivo eres tú.

−No hay que ser un gran detective para descubrir eso. Es por eso que estamos trabajando juntos, así que apúrate. Tenemos menos de dos horas para prepararnos.

−Ahí voy, no es necesario que me digas apúrate tantas veces –respondió mientras iba saliendo de su oficina.

−Kudou kun ¿hablabas con alguien? –preguntó la inspectora Satou quien iba pasando por ahí y se sorprendió de oírlo hablar y no llevara ningún aparato de comunicación.

−Conmigo mismo, −sonrió−. Son como recordatorios.

−Bueno ¿y a dónde vas? –Le dedicó una acusadora, ella siempre ha pensado que ese joven está rodeado de misterios

−Estaba investigando lo del hombre asesinado ayer, pero como no encuentro nada buscaré pistas en el lugar de los hechos. Además de que iré a comer antes de ir ahí. También pienso ir a auxiliar en el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el robo de Kid.

−¿El comisario Nakamori aceptó tu ayuda? –Era sabido por todos que el encargado de la captura de Kid no aceptaba ayuda de nadie externo a su división.

−Dos amigos lo persuadieron a que lo hiciera. Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme.

−Bueno, éxito con el caso. Salúdame a Ran –pidió mientras se despedía.

−No iré a comer con Ran si es lo que se imagina. Ella, sus padres y unos amigos fueron a visitar a Conan y su familia, así que de momento no se encuentran en Japón.

−Oh ya veo. Nos vemos.

−Hasta luego.

−Vaya, el hombre que siempre busca la verdad mintió. –Otra vez la molesta voz hacia acto de presencia.

−¿Qué no piensas darme privacidad? –cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil.

−Sabes que no lo puedo hacer, ya sabes, cuestiones de seguridad.

−Pero tú si lo apagas cuando planeas tus robos.

−Fue parte del trato. No te pongas de nena. Además es para sorprenderte.

−Pero tú si puedes escuchar los planes policiacos para atraparte.

−Soy un policía después te todo, me enteraría tarde o temprano.

−Aja, eso ni tú te lo crees.

−¿Por qué tú y Hakuba dicen lo mismo? Ah es que como no fueron a la academia no saben lo que cuesta ganarse la placa.

−Ya, ya, señor oficial del segundo escuadrón. Estoy frente al bar, ya no es necesario que utilicemos esto para hablarnos.

−Entra, ya sabes el camino. –Bajo de su automóvil y se adentró a lo que se podía considerar como la guarida secreta del mago bajo la luz de la luna.

…

La noche había caído de nuevo en Tokio, todos los oficiales de policía del segundo escuadrón se encontraban presentes alrededor y dentro del edificio. De las siete salas que se encuentran disponibles en el Tokyo International Forum solo tres estaban ocupadas, había dos exposiciones y un concierto. A pesar del anuncio de Kid decidieron no cancelar ninguna.

Lo joya que era el objetivo de Kid esta noche se encontraba en la exposición del antigua Mesoamérica, con la pista que había dejado era suficiente para identificarla. Su objetivo era la joya oculta en el penacho de Moctezuma. El cual ya estaba siendo resguardado por el comisario Nakamori y sus dos jóvenes prodigio.

−¿Es seguro que estés aquí? Anunciaste un robo, deberías estar preparándolo. –Le murmuro a su compañero, que desde que iban en el instituto tenía la sospecha de que este era Kaito Kid.

−Sigues con esas ideas Hakuba kun. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que yo no soy Kid. –Limpió su oído con su dedo.

−Cuando Kid aparezca y tú no estés, al fin tendré las pruebas suficientes. Y no saldrás ileso con la tonta excusa de que iras al baño.

−Hoy he vaciado mi vejiga antes de venir aquí, así que no te preocupes. No me desapareceré con mi magia.

−Kaito kun, Hakuba kun, vengan para acá ─ordenó el comisario que se acercaran a él ─. En unos minutos será la hora acordada por Kid, si tiene sugerencias de trampas para el ladrón serán escuchadas y tal vez hasta llevadas a cabo.

─¿Qué tal si escuchamos una del mago? ─sugirió Hakuba mientras lo volteaba a ver, su deducción era que el joven ilusionista se enlisto en las fuerzas antimotines para dejar despejado el camino para cometer sus crímenes sin preocupación.

─¿Kaito kun tienes alguna idea? La pasada sirvió maravillosamente, aunque hubiera sido un simple impostor cayó en ella, eso prueba que eres bueno para esas cosas ─alabó a su subordinado.

─Claro que si tengo una comisario Nakamori, necesitaremos…

…

En otra parte del Tokyo International Forum se encontraba un joven intercambiando su uniforme de policía antimotines por su conocido traje blanco.

─ _Aunque lo niegue, si utilice mi placa de policía para venir a dejar unas cosas que me ayudarían con el robo_ ─pensó para después externar su conocida risa _─. Listo, ya estoy preparado para el asalto, en sí esto lo hago solo para atraer la atención de la organización para poder llevarla tras las rejas, la muerte de mi padre y la muerte de Aoko merecen justicia._

─Vaya no pensé en encontrarte tan fácil. ─Una voz imposible de olvidar llegó a sus tímpanos desde su espalda, haciendo que se pusiera en alerta y felicitándose por haber incluido un chaleco antibalas debajo de su ropa.

─Oh, realmente que te han de gustar mis espectáculos de magia, ya que no te pierdes ninguno. Creo que debo considerarte mi fan número uno ─expresó mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su enemigo, ahí fue cuando noto que su contrincante no estaba solo.

─Dendrobates azureus dispárale ahora ─ordenó a su acompañante, que se infiere que tiene menos rango que él en la organización.

Le apunto con el arma, Kaito siempre manteniendo su cara de póker, aunque estuviera tan cerca de ser asesinado no le daría la satisfacción a su adversario de que él llegara a suplicar por piedad. Listo para recibir esa bala se percató que el arma estaba temblorosa, así que aprovecho la oportunidad. Con su pistola de cartas lanzó una hacia su conocido rival, otra para su acompañante y una hacia su propio lugar, los vestidos de negro las esquivaron y cuando llegaron a la superficie empezaron a emanar humo, eso dificultaría que lo vieran así que sigilosamente se acercó hacia quien traía un arma para quitársela.

Entonces ella lo miro y él a ella cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que sus miradas se toparan, los dos pares de zafiros al encontrarse se reconocieron, aunque uno estuviera vestido de blanco y su chistera y monóculo ayudara a reducir la visión de su rostro y la otra llevara un cubre bocas y un sombrero ambos negros, aun así se reconocieron. El tiempo se detuvo para esas dos personas, como si esos ocho largos años nunca hubieran pasado.

−Kuroba. −Una voz en su oído lo saco de su trance.

−Dendrobates azureus. −Su compañero vestido del mismo color que ella, le hablo y después ella le disparó al ladrón vestido de blanco, disparo que él hábilmente esquivo aprovechando el humo que el mismo había provocado.

−Kuroba tienes menos de dos minutos para llegar a donde acordamos.

−Lo siento, pero me encontré con unos animales negros −respondió a su dedo.

−¿Estas bien? ¿No ocupas refuerzos? Puedo...

−¡No! −Interrumpió a su superior.

−Está bien, ya sé que eres un justiciero solitario.

−No es por eso, luego te cuento. −Retiro la mano de su rostro −. Me encargare de derrotar a la otra cara de la moneda pintada de negro −dijo en un tono bajo, para que solo su pistolera pudiera escucharlo al momento que paso a lado de ella −. Bueno, han sido gratos acompañantes esta noche pero me temo que debo retirarme, ya que he quedado con una dama vestida de verde −exclamó en voz alta y clara mientras ondeaba su capa con sus manos para despejar el humo y que lo vieran desaparecer−. Buenas noches damas y caballeros –saludó después de colocarse arriba de la vitrina que custodiaba la joya que deseaba.

−Comisario ahí está Kaitou Kid −exclamó un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos azules.

−Si ya nos dimos cuenta Kaito kun −respondió el aludido.

− _¿Kaito y Kid en la misma habitación?_ −pensó confundido el detective de castaños cabellos.

−Qué extraño, la sorpresa que le habíamos preparado a Kid no haya funcionado −exclamó el falso Kuroba.

−Tienes razón Kaito kun −dijo el comisario Nakamori −. Se supone que ahorita debería estar electrocutándose. Entonces activen...

−Antes que se les ocurra utilizar otro truco sobre mí, ya que veo que están recibiendo ayuda mágica −dijo mirando al mago entre los policías−, debo apurarme a robar la joya.

−Él es Kuroba Kaito, un mago juvenil de fama internacional y es una pieza clave para capturarte −exclamó sonriente el comisario después de colocarse a lado del mencionado.

−Si lo conozco, soy gran admirador suyo −dijo mientras hacia una referencia −. Ahora permítame que lo asombre. −Hizo un movimiento de manos y apareció una paloma, otro movimiento y ahora eran dos más, otro más y la joya ya estaba en sus manos −. Déjenme agradecerles por el gran público que han sido hoy.

Volvió a utilizar su pistola de cartas y disparó hacia los oficiales entonces el humo empezó a salir, nublando la vista de todos dándole al ladrón la oportunidad de escapar, pero un oficial lo vio hacia donde se dirigía y le siguió.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

—Kaitou Kid —gritó cuando se había logrado alcanzarlo.

—Oh, parece que el mago no ha tenido suficiente. —Volteo a verlo con superioridad.

—Esta vez no escaparás. —Se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo por el tórax.

—Creo que ya lo hice. —Sólo fue su voz lo que logró escucharse, porque en los brazos únicamente se encontraban las ropas blancas.

—Vaya, parece que no soy el único al que Kid se le escapa de las manos —externo el comisario Nakamori cuando estuvo en el mismo pasillo que su subordinado seguido por Hakuba.

—Lograron seguirme...

—Si —dijeron ambos hombres —. Hakuba fue quien se dio cuenta hacia donde habías corrido y todos los demás le seguimos.

—Oh me alegró que hayan sido testigos de la primera vez que se me escapa Kid, parece que mis trampas no funcionaron esta vez —dijo mientras se levantaba y llevaba en sus manos las ropas blancas del ladrón —. Pero el sombrero que no estaba bien agarrado se cayó y dejó a la vista la joya que acaba de ser robada.

—¿Kid siempre devuelve las joyas inmediatamente después de su robo? —cuestionó sorprendido mientras levantaba la gema que fue el objetivo del ladrón.

—De hecho, esta es la primera vez que la devuelve tan rápido —. Tomó con su mano la alhaja que su subordinado le acercaba.

—Es la primera vez que veo que Kid deja su disfraz atrás —comentó el detective mientras observaba a su compañero.

—Tal vez sea la primera para ti, pero lo hacía frecuentemente —comentó el comisario que tenía experiencia en ello —. Hay que hacer destacar que Kaito kun recupero la joya de Kid, tal vez tengamos entre nosotros otro asesino de Kid.

—¿Otro? —cuestionaron los dos oficiales sorprendidos.

—Ya saben, el niño que siempre andaba con el Kogoro el durmiente. —Hizo ver lo lógico.

—Ahhh —exclamaron los dos.

—Pero, no hay de distraernos más, debemos ver si hay alguna pista del escape de Kid y seguirla —exclamó sonriente el comisario Nakamori mientras le daba la espalda a sus nuevos reclutas.

—No sé cómo le hiciste para que estar presente al mismo tiempo que Kid para llevar a cabo el robo, pero no creas que con eso haces que baje mis sospechas sobre ti. Ahora intentare corroborar que no haya alguien con una máscara para cubrirte. Kaito kun —murmuro para que solamente su compañero pudiera oírlo.

—Claro, si con eso crees que pueda desaparecer las sospechas sobre mí, tira lo más fuerte que puedas de mi rostro cuando estemos en el lugar en donde él aparecerá y haya amenaza de robo —exclamó mientras sonreía.

—Oficiales dejen de perder el tiempo y ayuden en la búsqueda de Kid —exclamó furioso Nakamori.

—Ahí vamos —respondieron al unísono corriendo tras de él.

Dos jóvenes, que por extrañas razones eran muy parecidos, se encontraban en el bar Blue Parrot, del que era dueño el asistente de Kaitou Kid, uno de ellos estaba inmerso en las noticias del día anterior ya que el robo del ladrón debajo de la luz de la luna resulto un éxito pero no se llevó la joya consigo además de que dejó atrás su fiel disfraz. Mientras que el otro estaba preparando unas bebidas para hacer más grata su estadia.

—Deberías quitar esa cara de amargado —dijo para su compañero que estaba leyendo el periódico—. Toma esto es por ayudarme ayer, —le acercó una taza de café caliente.

—Por este tipo de paga creo que declinare enseguida —comentó con burla mientras, doblaba el papel que tenía en sus manos y cogía lo que su amigo le proporcionaba —. Además de que no fue muy cómodo bajar por el ducto de ventilación y después llegar como si nada hubiera pasado a la escena del crimen.

—Sabes que nos necesitamos mutuamente. Yo ya te ayude una vez aprovechando mi parecido a ti, ahora te toca corresponderme. —Él se sentó en el sofá frente al detective —. Se supone que estoy cumpliendo la misión de atraer a la organización negra que está interesada en la joya de la vida eterna y ayer cumplí la misión.

—Sí, pero no me agrada mucho ayudar a un ladrón.

—Teóricamente no me ayudas, ayudaste a la policía para que me atrapara.

—Tenía que hacerlo, si no iban a sospechar más de ti, empezando que Hakuba ya te tiene en la mira desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, espero que ayudes a que se le quiten esas ideas.

—Hablando de eso, tirare el doble de fuerte cada vez que Hakuba intente corroborar que no llevo mascara.

—Es una ventaja que nos parezcamos y solo ocupemos en cambiar el peinado y tono de voz.

—No soy tan hábil como tú en eso, ocupo los artilugios de Agasa y esa cinta en el cuello da picazón. Además de tener que ocultarme después de que Kid hizo el robo no es muy bueno, no vayan a sospechar que yo soy el ladrón.

—Si ya entendí, es molesto hacerse pasar por mí.

—Pero bueno, eso no fue por lo que vine hoy. Ayer te topaste frente a frente con ellos, ¿por qué no aceptaste la ayuda? —Ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—Digamos que descubrí algo sorprendente, pero primero debo verificarlo —dijo serio.

—¿Qué fue? —cuestiono sorprendido, que era tan importante como para que el FBI no interfiriera en ese encuentro.

—Creo que Aoko está viva. —Soltó la noticia sin ninguna sutileza además de que sabía que no podía ocultarle nada, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

—¿Tu amiga? —cuestionó sorprendido —, no se supone que la viste morir frente a tus ojos.

—¡Lo vi! —gritó —, vi cómo le dispararon y como caía del precipicio, inclusive verifique su pulso pero no había nada; por eso aun no puedo dar fe a lo que vi, pero esos ojos me miraban igual a como ella lo hacía.

—Y como estaba ella por eso no querías que interviniéramos, ¿crees que se haya aliado con ellos? —interrogó mientras lo observaba, definitivamente eso lo había puesto mal.

—No se veía muy feliz haciendo eso, tal vez debe estar en contra de su voluntad y fingieron su muerte para poder llevársela fácilmente —concluyó, analizando la situación —, le pidieron dispararme y su mano se puso a temblar.

—¿Entonces cómo vas a verificar que está viva?

—Voy a adentrarme en su habitación, tal vez haya dejado alguna pista ahí.

—Suena bien esa teoría. Así como dices que tu amiga está viva y está con ellos, quiere decir que fingen la muerte de sus integrantes en caso de que mueran en manos enemigas, estos no puedan dar con su identidad. Así que me daré la tarea de investigar a nuestro falso Kid —dijo Shinichi mientras se ponía de pie para salir a trabajar.

—Kudou, gracias por cubrirme anoche —agradeció con un tono poco audible.

—Me lo debes pagar con esa organización tras las rejas y ser policía antimotines no es tan malo, es divertido ponerte trampas.

—La ventaja de eso es que puedo oírte, sino ayer hubiera acabado como chicharrón —se quejó.

—La suela de tus zapatos son de plástico por eso supe que en ningún momento corriste peligro. Así que anímate y ve a donde tengas que ir para confirmar que tu novia está viva —lo intento animar antes de salir del bar.

—¡No es mi novia! —gritó pero dudaba que él lo hubiera escuchado pues ya había salido del establecimiento—, no tuve la oportunidad de decirle mis sentimientos. —Se acostó en el sofá donde momentos atrás había estado sentado platicando con su aliado.

El joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba en frente de una casa, pero no era cualquier casa, era donde residió su amiga de la infancia con su padre, cuando esta aun vivía. El joven se encontraba nervioso y no sabía porque, muchas veces entró a ese lugar como si fuera una extensión de su propia casa —que se encontraba a lado— pero ahora había algo que le impedía entrar.

—Kaito kun que sorpresa —exclamó sonriente el hombre que abrió la puerta sin que fuera necesario que él tocara.

—Buenos días comisario Nakamori —respondió el saludo —, iba pasando por aquí y me preguntaba…

—Kaito kun, vives a lado, no es una casualidad que camines por aquí. Adelante pasa, —abrió más la puerta de su hogar y le permitió la entrada a quien fue el amigo de la infancia de su hija y actualmente se encontraba laborando bajo sus órdenes —. Hoy se cumplen ocho años, es eso lo que te tiene preocupado, ¿verdad? —-cuestionó cuando ambos se encontraban sentados de frente y bebiendo el té.

—Así es. —Realmente se le había olvidado, todavía seguía impactado por haberla visto, a esa persona que hoy se cumplían ocho años de su defunción—. Pase por aquí para dar mi pésame.

—Lo haces todos los años Kaito kun, aun cuando estabas en Las Vegas, venias para acá en estas fechas —recordó el actuar del muchacho años atrás—. Deberías olvidar a mi hija y encontrar a alguien más. Estas en la edad para eso, apuesto que eso la haría muy feliz donde quiera que este —se sinceró ante él, sabía muy bien que ambos jóvenes estaban interesados el uno por el otro.

—¿Pero qué cosas está diciendo comisario? —El chico casi se ahoga con el té —. Aun no me siento preparado para eso —comentó en tono serio, y es que haberla visto viva le daba esperanza de todavía poder tener algún futuro donde ellos estuvieran juntos —. Quería pedirle permiso de entrar a la habitación de Aoko y ver si puedo encontrar alguna foto de nosotros dos.

—Claro Kaito kun, esa habitación sigue tal cual ella la dejó. No me he atrevido a botar nada de ella. —Al parecer el joven no era el único afectado por la fecha —. Pero te dejare solo, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar espero que tú no llegues tarde. Uno tiene el deber de trabajar todas las fechas —. Se puso de pie, para después encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—No faltare a trabajar, de hecho este es el día en el que más me debo esforzar. —Igual se levantó para demostrarle sus respetos.

—Nos vemos al rato, Kaito kun. —Abandonó su hogar, dejándolo a disposición del amigo de la infancia de su hija.

—Bueno Aoko, veamos que secretos nos dejaste. —Se encontraba frente a la puerta de la que una vez fue la habitación de su amiga, conocía esa casa como si fuera la suya.

Revisó todos los compartimientos que esa habitación tenia, desde el cajón del escritorio donde hacia tarea hasta el closet donde guardaba su ropa interior.

—Diablos Aoko, ¿dónde podrías esconder algo que no quieres que nadie vea? —gritó enojado, ya faltaba poco para entrar a trabajar y no encontró nada que diera pista a que su amiga pudiera estar viva. —Espera, creo que hay un lugar que solamente yo conozco. —Recordó un compartimiento secreto que él le había ayudado a construir cuando eran pequeños, un peldaño del piso que se podía retirar a voluntad, ella lo quería para guardar las cartas de amor que pudiera recibir y su papá no las leyera.

Colocó con rapidez todo lo que había desordenado en su búsqueda y después con delicadeza movió la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada, quería saber si su amiga estaba viva porque esos largos ocho años sin ella le habían dolido en el alma. Alzó el pedazo de piso que recordaba que era su escondite secreto.

—Parece que hiciste más profundo esto —exclamó cuando vio el contenido del escondite, eran unas hojas y hasta un extraño equipo.

Se sentó en el suelo, empezó a desdoblar esos papeles y después procedió con su lectura.

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque "morí" por extrañas razones._

 _Kaito no sé cuánto tiempo te hayas tardado en descubrir que realmente no estaba muerta, pero quiero que sepas que te esperaré sin importar qué._

—Es triste que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, tuviste que pasar frente a mí, para que pudiera empezar la investigación de tu muerte. —Se lamentaba terriblemente haber dejado pasar ocho años, quien sabe que pudo haber sido de ella en esa organización.

 _Tal vez te preguntas el por qué morí, simplemente diré tú tienes la culpa._

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Ahora yo que hice? —se cuestionó sorprendido de las palabras escritas.

 _Sí, tal vez ahora estas sorprendido de eso, pero es que te estabas descuidando._

 _Estaba empezando a tener mis sospechas de que tú eras Kaitou Kid, así que te seguí a uno de tus atracos, gran error mío ahí empezaría mi perdición._

 _Como te seguí puede darme cuenta cuando te quitaste el traje de tu verdadera apariencia y luego te disfrazaste de policía. Antes de que saliera de mi escondite me di cuenta que no fui la única en seguirte, dos hombres vestidos de negro también lo hicieron y escuche su conversación que querían eliminarte._

 _Así que les ofrecí un trato, si yo lograba que Kaito Kid dejara de robar, ellos no te matarían ni a ti ni a mi padre, así que lo hice por protegerte._

 _Tal vez te preguntes a que se debe que algunas partes de la tinta este corrida, son mis lágrimas, me duele el solo pensar alejarme de los dos hombres que amo._

 _Si te amo Kaito, espero poder verte a salvo si mi plan funciona._

—Yo también te amo tonta, no era necesario sacrificarte para protegernos, debiste decirme. —Gotas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, estaba viviendo muchas emociones al mismo tiempo: tristeza, felicidad, impotencia, alegría, esperanza.

 _Tal vez te preguntes que es el aparato que estaba junto a estas hojas, es un sistema de rastreo satelital, si porque no iba a irme con ellos sin algo para que pudieran localizarme. Espero verte pronto y logres robar una joya más de las manos de esa extraña gente._

Había terminado de leer la carta, todo este tiempo la respuesta estuvo en esa habitación y ahí permaneció porque ninguno de los dos hombres que ella ama se armaba de valor para revisar sus cosas, aceptaron sin preguntas su muerte.

—Lo siento Aoko por tardarme tanto, pero ahora definitivamente iré a rescatarte —exclamó a todo pulmón con gran determinación en su tono de voz.

—Parece que alguien ya anda de mejor humor debido a que encontró algo. —Una voz se hizo presente en su oído.

—¡¿Kudou?! —Estaba realmente sorprendido de que su amigo, confidente y aliado le estuviera escuchando.

—El trato era que somos ojos y oído del otro para poder actuar como un solo cerebro. —Justificó su intromisión con el pacto establecido.

—Bien jugado detective.

—¿No me digas que el mago se molestó?

—Claro que no. —La noticia lo puso de un buen humor que no había nada que se lo pudiera arruinar —. Me imagino que ya escuchaste todo, así que no tendré que decírtelo…

—Déjame adivinar, quieres un escuadrón para poder ir a buscar a tu chica.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? Detective.

—No adivino, intuyo. Pero tendrá que ser mañana antes del mediodía. Ahorita entras a trabajar y no creo que al comisario Nakamori le agrade mucho que su oficial estrella falte en el día que prometió esforzarse más.

—¿También escuchaste eso? —cuestionó irritado, estaba de buen humor pero podía hacer una excepción.

—No lo podemos apagar, fue parte del trato.

—Está bien, la próxima vez que hables con aquella señorita estaré atento a lo que dices Conan kun. —Hizo énfasis en el nombre pronunciado, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

—Tal vez mañana este en las noticias que famoso detective del Este logró capturar al famoso ladrón Kaitou Kid.

—Ahorita no es tiempo de juegos —gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa una vez que se encontraba afuera, y es que durante su conversación se fue trasladando hacia la salida.

—Lo mismo digo. Entonces mañana iras al rescate de tu princesa —indicó lo obvio —, asegúrate de que esa cosa funciona, cuando lo hayas hecho daré la indicación al FBI para que nos den una mano.

—Siempre tan eficiente detective.

—No debemos dejar que ninguna organización que nos hizo sufrir siga existiendo.

—Ya acabamos con una…

—Vamos por la otra. Yo seguiré investigando sobre nuestro falso Kid. Éxito en el trabajo.

—Gracias "mi amor" —dijo con sarcasmo.

El mago estaba contento de todo lo que se había enterado, tal vez recuperar a su chica y acabar con la organización lo pueda hacer el mismo día y pronto tendría su final feliz a su lado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO PUEDEN SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS.**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

 **...**

Un hombre que vestía el uniforme de una empresa de servicio de paquetería estaba recorriendo uno de los edificios más exclusivos de Tokio, donde solo podía vivir la gente que tuviera un gran ingreso económico.

Este hombre estaba a la vista de las demás personas que estaban posicionadas estratégicamente, como si estuvieran esperando cualquier señal para empezar un ataque. Su recorrido se detuvo en la puerta 211 tocó como protocolo para entregar el paquete pero nadie salió al llamado así que lo hizo otra vez, una tercera hasta una cuarta pero el resultado era el mismo.

Ya tenía pensado sacar sus artilugios para irrumpir en esa morada, estaba agachado a la altura del pomo cuando al fin la puerta se abrió.

—Oh lo siento, deje caer la pluma. —Excusó el porqué de su poción —. Déjeme pasar para poder dejar dentro de su hogar el paquete. —Señaló ese gran paquete que estaba arriba de un transportador para su fácil manejo. Aunque en ningún momento se miraron a los ojos podía saber que la mujer frente a él estaba extrañada, pero aun así lo dejó pasar —. Necesito que firme aquí de recibido. —Le extendió un porta papeles, pero la mujer no lo tomó, en cambio puso su antebrazo en el cuello del repartidor mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, logrando al fin su ojos se conectaran, azul contra azul, ese que cualquiera de los dos reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Más te vale que antes de que salga la persona que está en mi sala, todo tu equipo se haya desplegado o aquí va a correr sangre —lo dijo en un tono tan frio que no podía creer que esa era su amiga que había venido a buscar —. Se lo que piensas Kaito —susurró a su oído provocándolo —, también me imagino que quieres saber la verdad es por eso que has venido aquí. Pero has llegado en un mal momento así que mejor espérame —. Al finalizar su oración lo lanzó dentro de una habitación, pues no era una pared donde lo estaba arrinconando era una puerta que con solo abrirla el cayó dentro de ese lugar.

—Has bajado la guardia Kuroba —exclamó alguien en su oído —. Parece que unos ojitos tiernos pueden ser tu perdición.

—Cállate Kudou —exclamó para su contra parte procurando utilizar el tono de voz más bajo —. Ya escuchaste a la señorita, así que vacía el lugar.

—¿Confiaras en ella así de fácil?

—Si ella quería pudo haberme entregado a la persona que la esta visitado pero no lo hizo además de que me reconoció aun con disfraz, ¿estoy perdiendo el toque Kudou?

— Dendrobates azureus, —logró escuchar una voz adicional que se estaba acercando —, ¿Qué paso?

—Al fin llegó mi nuevo refrigerador, ese servicio de entregas sí que es rápido —respondió la mujer.

—¿Por qué encargaste algo cuando estas a punto de irte a una gran misión?

—Lo encargue anteayer, la misión se me asignó ayer y se me había olvidado que lo que pedí. —Supo inventar muy bien una excusa.

—Bueno ya te he dado los detalles de tu encargo, mañana mismo empiezas. —Se infiere que ya iba de salida porque la voz ya se escuchaba enfrente de la habitación donde él estaba —Me sorprende que la hayas aceptado.

—Con el regreso de Kid, la gente está ansiosa por ver quién será el que lo mande al infierno, así que están más concentrados en eso; yo quedo fuera de juego ya que logre que desapareciera de nuestros caminos durante ocho años, no pensé que se dignara a regresar.

—Oh si, la famosa joven que logró vencer al ladrón sin siquiera dispararle. Eres la mejor joya que ha robado la organización, claro después de Pandora.

—Gracias los cumplidos Frog pero creo que es hora de irte, quiero abrir mi paquete antes de irme además de que debo hacer mis maletas. —Literalmente lo estaba corriendo —. Aparte de que hoy debo ir a la sala de juntas.

—Kudou espero que la gente ya se haya ido —rompió su silencio para avisarle a su amigo.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Pero en cualquier momento que estés en peligro nosotros irrumpiremos el lugar.

—No te pongas de celoso "mi amor", solo es una vieja amiga.

—Una que se ofreció morir para salvarte y durante ocho años vivió bajo el cuidado de la organización y parece que ha cumplido misiones por ellos.

—Si ya sé, pero sé cuidarme solo.

—Al fin se fue. —Abrió la puerta indicando que ya era a salvo salir.

—¿Es seguro que tengas al enemigo de tu organización en tu apartamento? —cuestionó con sátira mientras se ponía de pie para salir de ese oscuro lugar.

—¿Un enemigo de mi organización? Lo único que veo es un viejo amigo que llego a mi puerta con un extraño paquete que el traía, puros azares del destino —respondió con sarcasmo —. Pero ves a tu amiga después de ocho años y ¿esa es tu reacción? Estas perdiendo el toque Kaito.

—Mi nombre no es Kaito, es Ichiro Yamada —dijo mientras señalaba la placa con ese nombre escrito.

—Oh lo siento, entonces me confundí. Puede retirarse. —Le abrió la puerta indicando que se podía retirar. Pero el hombre no salió, si no que la abrazó.

—No hay micrófonos aquí ¿verdad? —cuestiono, se había mantenido al margen por esa posibilidad

—Es mi casa, no una celda. Pero si te hace sentir seguro: no, no los hay. —Le correspondió el abrazo y tiro de la máscara que su amigo utilizaba para ocultar su identidad —. Así está mucho mejor, ven siéntate ¿quieres té o café? —preguntó después de quitarle la máscara y deshacer el abrazo para caminar hacia la cocina.

—Espera Aoko... —Le tomó de la mano para detenerla.

—Vaya, tenía tiempo que nadie me llamaba así —comentó con melancolía.

—Se supone que he venido a rescatarte —murmuró.

—¿Rescatarme? —cuestionó sorprendida —. No me siento en ningún peligro —dijo mientras volteaba hacia todos lados en busca de una anomalía en su hogar.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta estar con ellos? —le dolía que su amiga le mintiera durante todos estos años.

—Ah ya entiendo a lo que te refieres, toma asiento, estaba va a ser una larga conversación. —Se libró de su agarre y se dirigió a su destino.

Kaito estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de esa mujer, pero además tenía que afirmar que se veía un bien el pasar de los años le asentaron muy bien a su amiga. La veía llena de vida y tranquila, nada como su imaginación donde estaba siendo torturada día y noche por la organización y aceptando trabajos forzados.

Mientras ella estaba en la cocina aprovecho para ver ese departamento, era lujoso y tenía todas las comodidades pero se sentía frío, no emanaba la calidez de un hogar. La gran ventana en la sala dejaba a la vista una gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba en uno de los edificios más altos.

—Lamento la demora —dijo irrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo —. En la visita pasada ocupe todo el té que me quedaba por eso tuve que hacer más. —Venía de regreso con una bandeja en manos y ella traía una tetera, dos tazas y unos cuantos bocadillos.

—Parece que está acostumbrada a las visitas —comentó cuando ella ya estaba sentada frente a él.

—Sí, suelen venir a dar rondines por aquí, además de confirmar mi seguridad.

—¿Tu seguridad? —cuestionó perplejo, esa gente se preocupaba por ella.

—Si —suspiró cansada —. Bueno creo que es momento de que sepas la verdad. Realmente espere por esto durante meses, soñando que llegaría el ladrón a robarme de esa gente. Pero el mago simplemente nunca llegó...

—Pero más vale tarde que nunca—dijo con pesar, realmente le dolía no haber socorrido a su amiga años atrás.

—Eso es lo que dicen, pero bueno. Deja que te cuente como llegue a ser Dendrobates azureus.

—¿Tienes nombre clave? —cuestiono sorprendido, ella debía ser alguien importante en la organización como para asignarle eso.

—Sí, te contare lo ocurrido desde mi primer encuentro con la organización y no quiero que me interrumpas Bakaito —río al pronunciar lo último.

—Empiece señorita Dendrobates azu… —No termino de decir el nombre porque su amiga ya lo estaba viendo bastante desagrado —. Por favor empieza Aoko. –Se corrigió y su mirada se había vuelto a relajar.

—Todo empezó después de ese robo que hiciste en el museo, la noche de los tesoros de Tokugawa…

—Inicio de flash back—

 _Ahí estaba la joven, escondida dentro de uno de los casilleros que se solían utilizar para artilugios de limpieza, se escabullo antes de que su padre se le ocurriera cerrar el museo._

 _Estaba ahí para confirmar su hipótesis, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo solo quería saber la verdad. La verdad detrás de esos desvelos y cansancio que presentaba su amigo en la escuela al día después de un robo de Kaitou Kid; además de esas llamadas a su celular que nunca eran respondidas cuando el ladrón estaba en acción. El sujeto de blanco llegó a donde ella lo había estipulado._

—" _Demasiado predecible" —pensó, con sigilo salió de su escondite y se puso en una posición para quedar enfrente de él —. "De primera instancia sí parece él, pero he escuchado que se puede disfrazar de cualquiera" —dedujo cuando lo vio —, "pero debo asegurarme que es él." —Sin que fuera necesario verlo, marco un número que sabía de memoria y al momento empezó a sonar un celular en ese mismo lugar._

— _Diablos es Aoko —pronunció con esa voz que era tan conocida para ella. No había rastros del tono sensual que solía utilizar el ladrón —, me ha de estar esperando para cenar. —Verifico la joya a contra luz de la luna que se colaba a la habitación por una ventana —. No es Pandora, de una vez la devolveré —dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su amigo había pasado de ser ladrón a un miembro de la policía antimotines, incluso podía decir que reconocía el rostro de la persona que había decidido disfrazarse._

— _Así que mi sospecha era cierta —dejo escapar esa frase de sus labios como si fuera un leve quejido y se había hecho para atrás haciendo un gran sonido, pues su pie había chocado con una cubeta de metal que se encontraba cerca pero ya no tenía importancia porque su amigo ya no estaba ahí._

— _Buenas noches señorita. —Se oía como un amable saludo pero un fierro frio en su espalda le hizo dar cuenta que no se trataba de eso._

— _Buenas noches, —lentamente se giró para darle la cara a sus amenazadores._

— _Oh pero que tenemos aquí, es la hija del inspector Nakamori que interesante personaje nos hemos encontrado —exclamó cuando la reconoció —. Creo que sabes la identidad del ladronzuelo, talvez hasta podemos decir que él está trabajando con la policía para que tengan un poco de trabajo o tal vez para poder capturarnos._

— _¿Capturarlos? —cuestionó sorprendida, nunca había escuchado de tal tontería que la policía trabajara con ladrones._

— _Así que por favor dinos la identidad de él para poder ir a matarlo._

— _¿Y después matarme? No gracias, prefiero morir con su secreto —dijo con determinación en sus ojos._

— _Oh, tal vez si en lugar de matar al ladrón le disparamos a alguien más. —Sacó su cuerpo por la ventana que el ladrón había utilizado para comprobar la joya._

— _¡Papá! —exclamo cuando vio a la persona que le estaba apuntando, sacó toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo como pudo empujo el brazo de ese hombre y logró desviar el disparo impactando solamente con un árbol._

— _Pequeña insolente. —Le iba a dar un golpe, porque no le convenía matarla._

— _¡Espera! —gritó antes de que su mano impactara con su piel —. Parece que los robos que hace Kaitou Kid les jode la existencia, además de que parece que no les conviene la participación de la policía._

— _Pero que observadora eres señorita. —Deshizo su puño y le sonrió pero no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma._

— _Si se me ocurre un plan para que Kaitou Kid deja de robar, dejaran de ir tras su vida. Tanto la de Kid como la de mi padre y en caso de que no funcione puedes matarme._

— _Me parece interesante, ¿pero cómo me aseguras eso?_

— _El plan se llevará a cabo durante el robo de Kid._

— _Debes decirnos el plan o no habrá trato —dijo mientras guardaba el arma en su chaqueta, esa mujer había resultado de lo más interesante._

— _Todavía no lo tengo._

— _Puedes avisarme un día antes del robo o mínimo doce horas antes. —Le entregó una tarjeta negra, donde claramente se podían ver unos números en blanco —. Márcame de un teléfono público y si me entero que planeas una trampa con la policía o el ladrón matare a todos tus seres queridos. Hasta entonces. —En la misma oscuridad que había aparecido, desapareció._

 _Después de que ya no estaba en peligro se desplomó, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Todo para con tal de que los dos hombres que amaba vivieran._

 _Llegó a la escuela con notorias ojeras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, debía formular un plan para hacer que Kaito dejara de robar pero no podía decirle que sabía su identidad y que unos hombres de negro le perseguían, sería testarudo e inclusive la encerraría en un lugar para no dejarla salir al peligro, lo mismo pasaba con su papá. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que dedicarse a trabajos tan peligrosos? Dejó caer su abatida humanidad en su pupitre sin siquiera saludar a nadie._

— _¿Qué te paso Ahoko? —cuestionó su amigo de la infancia y el causante de su mal aspecto —. Parece que hayas llorado a mares. —Odiaba que fuera tan observador con su persona._

— _Nada Bakaito. Ayer terminó el dorama que estaba viendo y fue muy emotivo. —Pudo sacarse una excusa de la manga._

— _Oh ya veo. —No le convencía del todo su escusa pero la dejo ser así que empezó a caminar hacia su lugar._

— _Oye Kaito. —Frenó su andar al ser nombrado por su amiga —, ¿Cuándo será el próximo robo de Kid? —cuestionó por inercia, quería saber cuánto tiempo tenia para poder formular algún plan._

— _¿Por qué debería saberlo? No soy él. —Pudo apreciar un tono de melancolía en su voz._

— _Oh cierto que tonta soy._

— _¿Pero por qué? —Volteo a verla para ver en sus ojos si había la posibilidad de que ella ya supiera su secreto._

— _Curiosidad, tal vez este preocupada. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, que a pesar de su estado actual a él le pareció hermosa._

— _¿Por Kid? —cuestionó sorprendido —¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Ahoko?_

— _Claro que no estúpido, por mi papá —La sonrisa seguía ahí, pero él podía decir que estaba distinta, no era la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba —. Oye, saliendo de la escuela ¿podemos salir? —Quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía con su amigo._

— _Está bien —aceptó extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero creyó conveniente que se tomara un descanso de robar._

 _El anunció de Kaitou Kid fue dado una semana después de que hizo su pacto con la persona del abrigo negro. Estaba acostada en su cama con el celular entre las manos cuando leyó la noticia, empezó a sudar frío ya que no tenía ningún plan formulado._

 _Salió de su casa enseguida y fue a ver a su vecino, el causante de que ahora no pudiera descansar hasta tener un plan en mente._

— _¿Qué pasó Aoko? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? —Rara vez ella iba a su casa, regularmente se solían ver a la hora de la cena así que no veía motivo para que ella estuviera ahí._

— _Te tengo una pregunta —dijo firme, tal vez él le pudiera ayudar de manera indirecta —. ¿Qué crees que haga para que Kid deje de robar? —Esa pregunta le cayó a su amigo como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Él muchas veces se había cuestionado eso, quería dejar de robar, ya llevaba una gran cantidad de robos y aún seguía sin conseguir la dichosa joya que ya estaba dudando de su existencia._

— _No lo sé —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca, su amiga estaba teniendo comportamiento extraño._

— _Por favor, dime solo una cosa aunque te lo inventes. Eres un mago igual que él —le dijo con sus ojos suplicantes._

— _Tal vez si alguien muere en su show —respondió sin pensarlo, pero eso realmente si le molestaría que pase, más teniendo a esa organización tras de él._

— _Gracias Kaito. —Lo abrazó eso hizo que el chico se sorprendiera, pero lo correspondió —. Te veo en la cena —se despidió dejando sorprendido a su amigo este sin decir más se adentró en su hogar._

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ya sabía qué hacer y debía comunicarlo. Agradecía mentalmente que su padre trabajara y la dejara sola así no tendría que dar explicaciones de adónde iba._

 _Estaba en un parque público, lleno de niños jugando, mayores platicando y uno que otro paseando a su mascota. Se adentró a la cabina telefónica que estaba ahí y marcó el número que tenía en la tarjeta, esa que no sacaba de su monedero por nada del mundo._

— _Snake al habla —gritó la persona al otro lado del teléfono pareciera que había llamado en un mal momento._

— _Soy yo —se notificó dudosa._

— _Oh la pequeña joven. —Al parecer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y hasta su tono de voz se notaba calmo —. ¿Ya tienes la idea para deshacerte del ladrón?_

— _Sí, —tragó grueso y estaba empezando a sudar frio._

— _¿Qué esperas para decírmelo? —Alguien ya se estaba impacientando._

— _Pienso… —Hizo una pausa, aún no se sentía segura sobre esa decisión, pero ya estaba ahí hablando con ese hombre —. Deben matarme en el siguiente atraco de Kaitou Kid._

— _Oh, pero que interesante idea. —No lo veía pero podía jurar que tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca —. Piensas llevarte su secreto a la tumba y en la misma forma hacerlo que deje de robar. Espérame un momento, hablare con mi jefe._

— _¿Hablar con tu jefe? —cuestionó sorprendida, no veía necesario que él hiciera eso. Pero su pregunta ya no llegó a ser respondida pues al parecer cuando él dejó el teléfono empezó a sonar una música._

— _Listo, mi jefe aprueba tu plan. —Así que era para eso —, pero ocupo que nos veamos en algún lugar quiere conocerte._

— _¿Conocerme? —cuestionó sorprendida._

— _Sí, quiere ver quien puede ser capaz de detener al ladrón además de que quiere afinar unos detalles de tu plan._

— _¿Cuándo y dónde?_

— _Hoy mismo, en el parque donde estas._

— _¿En qué tiempo llegaran? —Vio el reloj de su muñeca y marcaba las cuatro de la tarde —. Debo volver a mi casa antes de las siete para no causar sospechas._

— _En quince minutos —respondió —, más te vale esperarnos. —Después de decir eso colgó._

— _Vaya en que lio me he metido —murmuro para ella misma mientras salía de ese teléfono que había utilizado para firmar su pacto de muerte._

 _Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque que estaban disponibles y se intentó animar viendo a los niños jugar._

— _Vaya sí que es una señorita muy bonita —expresó una persona que se posicionó enfrente de ella, alzó la vista y vio que estaba acompañada. Era un hombre bajo con un bigote y un poco regordete el que le había dicho eso —. Hola niña, me comenta Snake que tienes un plan quitarnos al molesto ladrón de sobre nosotros —señaló a su acompañante, ese mismo hombre de abrigo negro que conoció hace una semana._

— _Así es —confirmó con un leve quejido —. El plan es que yo muera en su robo —dijo en breves palabras su plan e inclusive una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla_

— _No tienes que dar tu vida por ese maldito ladrón —dijo al momento que con su mano limpiaba la lágrima._

— _¿No tengo que morir? —cuestionó sorprendida —. ¿Qué quiere decir?_

— _Finge tu muerte —respondió como si nada, pero eso solo le había dejado más confundida —. La gente que quiere entrar a nuestra organización primero debe de morir para desaparecer de la vida de sus seres queridos y tengo el presentimiento de que serás una buena joya para nosotros, un lindo zafiro._

— _Eso quiere decir que nunca más los volveré a verlos… —pensó en sus dos hombres por quien estaba haciendo esto._

— _No tienes que responderme en seguida. —Ya se había dado la vuelta para emprender su marcha —. Puedes darme afirmación maña…_

— _Lo haré —dijo con determinación —. Siempre y cuando mis seres queridos estén a salvo._

— _Me parece un buen trato, ¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó —. Para escribirlos en la lista de intocables de la organización._

— _Ginzou Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba._

— _Son pocos, al primero me imagino que es tu padre de ese no tengo problema en cuanto al segundo… —No olvidaba que un hombre con apellido Kuroba le causó problemas en el pasado —. Estará en la lista después de que tu plan para hacer que Kaitou Kid deje de robar funcione._

— _Bueno. —¿Sería posible que ellos supieran la verdad?_

— _Snake te tomará una foto será para hacer una réplica exacta de tu cuerpo, la cual será con la que fingiremos tu muerte. No te preocupes son tan buenas que pasan las autopsias de la policía. Subirás a la azotea del lugar donde Kaitou Kid anunció su robo, Snake te disparará con un arma falsa que solo hace el sonido y lanza la pólvora para dar la imagen de que te han disparado y al mismo tiempo un aparato dejara salir sangre de tu frente, eso le dará más realismo; y para el gran final dejaras que tu cuerpo caiga y se impacte contra el piso, claro eso es lo que se supone que hagas pero abajo ya estará el cuerpo alguien de la organización te estará esperando para esconderte de la vista de los demás. Así que espero que nos seas de gran utilidad —expresó y después de eso su acompañante le tomó una foto con un flash muy intenso como para dejarla ciega por unos cuantos segundos._

—Fin del Flash Back—

—Y así fue como logré mi entrada a la organización. Después de encontrarme con ellos fui a colocarme un rastreador y lo deje en mi habitación con la esperanza de que tú lo encontraras y fueras por mí —concluyó como si nada.

—Y yo todo este tiempo lamentándome tu muerte… —Kaito estaba impactado, no se lo creía —. Pero ahora me lamento no haber descubierto esa verdad, me perdí tras tu "muerte"

—Pues no parece que te lamentes, ya has vuelto a robar —le reclamó, en vano su "muerte" y su trabajo para la organización.

—Quería atraer a la organización para capturarlos uno por uno para vengar tu muerte y la de mi padre. He estado preparándome, fui a la escuela de policías, perfeccione mi magia e inclusive he estado trabajando con un molesto detective. Para que todo este tiempo la señorita estuviera viviendo una vida de comodidades —enojo se percibía en su voz —. Además logré escuchar de ese Frog que ya tienen Pandora en su poder.

—Así es —confirmó la joven de la organización.

—¿Cómo fue? —cuestionó, otra confesión de su amiga no podría resultar peor.

—Les sugerí que en vez de robar se dedicaran a ser valuadores de joyas y así fue como la conseguimos. La tenía un viejito fue fácil cambiársela por una falsificación —confesó como si nada.

—¿Cómo has podido? Todo este tiempo estuve robando para conseguirla...

—No es cierto, hasta hace tres años estuviste en Las Vegas presentándote en shows de magia.

—¿Me espiabas? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—He estado al pendiente de ustedes dos por estos ocho años, además de que la organización me pagó la universidad en Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué la organización te cuida tanto? —interrogó, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que la organización se tomará tantas molestias por ella.

—Fui quien logró quitarles una molestia del camino además de que gracias a mi consiguieron su joya y…

—¿Ya consiguieron la inmortalidad? —cuestionó, eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

—No soy tan estúpida Kaito, lo de ser valuadores de joyas lo sugerí después de que había pasado el cometa Volley, así que no les dio tiempo.

—Oh ya veo, eso es un pendiente menos —suspiro aliviado —, una pregunta más ¿por qué Dendrobates azureus? —recordaba que los nombres claves solían ser reptiles, pero nunca había escuchado de esa especie —¿Qué es?

—Es una rana que se localiza en el sur de Sudamérica, es una variación de los anfibios punta de flecha que suelen ser muy venosas, escogieron ese porque es una variación de la especie en color azul.

—El azul por tus ojos, —esos que le seguían encantando con tan solo verlos —. Pero y ¿lo venenosa?

—Digamos… soy una muy buena pistolera… —respondió en un tono muy bajo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sorprendido —¿Fuiste tú la que mató al falso Kid?

—Si, en mi defensa debo decir que lo odiaba así que no me costó.

—Entonces… conmigo… ¿por qué fallaste?

—Porque eras tú, Kaito por favor lee el ambiente —Le reclamó —. Todo esto lo hice por defender… —No le permitió seguir hablando, la tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella, era lo que había querido hacer desde que entro a ese lugar.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco —dijo cuándo se habían separado y ahora la abrazaba —. Ahora deja que yo te rescate a ti, para compensar mis ocho años de ausencia.

—¿Quieres derrotar a la organización? —cuestionó sorprendida.

—Esa ha sido mi meta desde que me entere que mataron a mi padre y cuando te "asesinaron" se agregó una causa más, así que por favor déjame sacarte de ahí —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Me imaginé que ibas a querer hacer algo así desde el principio. —Deshizo el agarre y camino hacia un mueble que tenía en la sala y entonces sacó un aparato que parecían unas mini-bocinas. —Esto recibirá la señal de un micrófono que colocare en la sala de juntas donde planean todas las misiones —explicó mientras le entregaba el aparato —. Aprovecha que yo estaré de una misión lejos para que no sospechen de mí, tienes un mes para capturar lo miembros que más puedas, pero por favor no los mates —pidió suplicante.

—¿Les agarraste cariño? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Me educaron, se preocuparon por mí y me cuidaron y no niego que han hecho cosas malas en el pasado, yo me incluyó, si es así hasta yo puedo terminar en la cárcel.

—Aoko…

—Pero sé que es lo que has querido. Tú y ese detective que ahora te ayuda —dijo mientras con una mano tocaba la oreja donde estaba el articular por donde escuchaba a Shinichi y el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué… —estaba realmente sorprendido de que fuera tan perspicaz —. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Al igual que sabias que había gente en el edificio.

—No es un secreto para mí que seas un agente del FBI encubierto en el segundo escuadrón de antimotines de la policía metropolitana. —Eso sí que lo había dejado sin habla, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado que ella supiera algo como eso —. ¿Qué? Estar en organizaciones peligrosas te activa un sexto sentido para la gente como tú. Pero bueno, ya debes irte. Yo debo hacer maletas y aparte debo ir a colocar el micrófono. Mucho éxito capturándolos. —Lo encamino a la puerta a base de empujones y antes de abrir la puerta lo atrajo hacia ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para darle un beso, mucho más intenso que él que él le había dado momentos a tras —. Eso es en venganza de lo de hace rato.

—Definitivamente debo vencer a la organización para que podamos estar juntos —dijo con una carita muy tierna.

—Sí, pero primero debes irte. —Con su fuerza lo empujó fuera de su apartamento, pero no sin antes como por arte de magia colocarle la máscara que traía cuando entro —. Y no quiero que vuelva a espiarme escondiéndose en la caja, la próxima vez lo matare —dijo con una voz sombría.

—Lo siento mucho señora —se disculpó y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Ella solo suspiro aliviada, sabía que en su departamento no había micrófonos, pero no sabía nada al respecto del resto del edificio—.Ya oíste Kudou —dijo para su superior, cuando lo paso a recoger en esa camioneta de servicio de paquetería.

—Sí, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio tu novia. Al parecer tendremos que trabajar jornadas extras.

—No me importa, con tal de tener a Aoko de mi lado.

—Está bien señor mago del fin del siglo


	6. Capítulo 6

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Sonaba su despertador el cual maldecía, había podido dormir a penas cuatro horas o si es que menos. El ladrón de guante blanco le estaba quitando el sueño, literalmente. Kaitou Kid atacaba tres veces al día así lo ha mantenido por una semana y media. Si fuera un oficial normal, uno el que aceptara sólo estar en un robo por día porque el comisario tomó la decisión de dividir sus fuerzas en tres turnos para que estuvieran en condiciones de atrapar al famoso ladrón; pero él se negó a ese trato, quería estar en todos los robos vigilando a ese de quien tenía sospechas de que fuera Kaitou Kid.

Kuroba Kaito desde el instituto él sospechaba que él era el alter ego de Kid y más de una vez pudo tener la evidencia entre sus manos pero de una u otra forma él lograba escapar. Quería estar en todos los robos para observarlo de cerca, le ha parecido sospechoso que desde el ladrón bajo la luz de la luna empezó a hacer tres ataques diarios el policía mago ha estado demasiado contento.

Al igual que él, le pidió que estuviera presente en todos los robos que Kid anunciaba y no se negó. Tiraba de su rostro más de cinco veces en un solo atraco y no había rastros de mascara, intentaba confundirlo diciendo cosas variadas en sus conversaciones y luego cambiándolas para ver si era otra persona distinta y no, no funcionó respondía perfectamente bien las incoherencias que él había dicho con anterioridad.

Con la falta de sueño no lograba carburar bien, pensaba tomarse un día libre para reponer horas de sueño perdido, pero eso sería su recompensa después de haber descubierto el truco que el ladrón hacía para estar en dos lugares a la vez, sin máscaras y que supiera todo lo que él sabía.

—¡¿Cómo diablos le hace Kid para estar en dos lugares a la vez?! —gritó, eso le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, no le importó que sus compañeros de trabajo se le quedaran observando.

—Hakuba san yo creo que lo más importante sería saber ¿por qué empezó a hacer tantos robos tan repentinos? —Un hombre que vestía el mismo uniforme que él le habló, uniéndose a su pensar —. Además también es una interrogante que ¿desde cuándo hay tantas joyas grandes en Tokio?

—Tienes razón Yamada san. No sabía que Tokio tuviera tantas joyas para ser expuestas —. Su compañero le había hecho reflexionar, ¿por qué Kid tenía tanta variedad para poder robar? Ni hace ocho años había esa cantidad de joyas.

—Es raro que los exponentes se quieran arriesgar a mostrar sus joyas cuando tienen el riesgo de ser robadas. Además de que no han durado mucho en las manos del ladrón, antes de que Kid abandone el edificio nosotros ya tenemos de regreso la joya.

—Al menos que sea…

—Buenos días chicos —saludó efusivamente el recién llegado—. Hola Hakuba, Yamada san. ¿De que hablaban?

—Buenos días Kuroba san —le respondió el otro oficial —. Hablábamos de los inusuales robos de Kaito Kid.

—Oh, ¿qué tienen de inusuales? —mostró interés en su conversación.

—De qué de repente haya tantas joyas en Tokio como para ser robadas —explicó el detective inglés —, será que se alió con los dueños de las joyas para darles publicidad a las exposiciones ya que todos los lugares a donde Kid va a robar se llena de gente.

—Oye que buena teoría —le dijo con una sonrisa el mago —, ¿por qué no investigas a los dueños de las joyas para ver si no tienen relación con Kaitou Kid? Así podrías saber cuál sería el próximo objetivo —sugirió, pero tenía una corazonada de que su teoría era errónea, sino no habría sugerido que hiciera eso.

—Le diré al comisario Nakamori que lo haga —dijo el oficial junto a ellos para después abandonar la sala que fue ubicada como el objetivo de Kid.

—Esta bien. —No sabía porque, pero sentía que esa frase no era respuesta para su compañero, ni para él, sino para otra persona.

—¿Y qué truco tienes planeado intentar hoy? —cuestionó dedicándole una acusadora buscando algo inusual en él, se hizo su costumbre por nada del mundo apartaba su vista de él.

—Para capturar a Kid le propuse unas cuantas ideas al comisario y creo que tiene planeado implementarlas. —Señaló hacia donde unos hombres que estaban trabajando colocando extraños artefactos alrededor de la vitrina donde se exponía la joya.

—No sé qué papel estés intentando jugar Kuroba —se acercó a él para decírselo en un susurro —, pero no descansaré hasta revelar tu identidad al mundo.

—Al igual que tú, solamente quiero atrapar a los malos —se percató de que su mirar y su voz se volvieron serios, pocas veces se le podía apreciar así —. Por eso ayudo al comisario en lo que puedo, por eso me convertí en policía, para poder capturar a las personas responsables de la muerte de Aoko. —Había olvidado la razón de porque su compañero se había unido a las fuerzas: quería vengar a su amiga.

—Hace dos semanas fue el aniversario de su muerte, ¿verdad? —Se sintió mal por no acordarse y no darle su respectivo pésame al comisario y a él, porque a pesar de la enemistad que tenían por su sospecha de que era el ladrón del fin del siglo no podía permanecer indiferente ante eso, porque él también llegó a apreciar a la joven de mirar zafiro.

—Si —respondió secamente —, así que si me disculpas debo ayudar en la colocación de la trampa.

—Espera —le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Oh cierto el chequeo —dijo con burla, como recalcándole que no iba a encontrar nada extraño en él, mientras acercaba su rostro. Tiro fuerte de ambas mejillas y no dio indicio de ser una máscara —. No sé porque siempre haces eso, lo llevas haciendo desde que Kaitou Kid regresó y nunca has encontrado una máscara en mí. —Se tallaba las partes de su cuerpo que salieron afectadas.

—Nunca se sabe —respondió.

—Bueno, iré a hacer lo que el comisario me encargo que hiciera —se despidió para dirigirse hacia la vitrina.

— _"Tal vez tiene más ayudantes"_ —pensó mientras observaba al mago haciendo su labor, pero no halló nada raro en él. No alteraba el mecanismo, al contrario lo perfeccionaba —. _"Tal vez uno de sus ayudantes se disfraza del ladrón pero no podía ser posible, durante los robos anteriores se percataba de rastros de sudor y otros fluidos corporales en su rostro que no podían salir si tuviera una máscara. Además de que si prepara trampas con el fin de capturarlo ¿Cómo Kid sabe de ellas?"_

 _—_ Three, two, one —sonó una voz en toda la sala para después dejarla a oscuras.

—¿Ya era la hora del robo? —cuestionó, pensaba que quedaba mínimo media hora más pues ni los encargados de las remodelaciones en la caja habían terminado.

—No, se supone que faltaba media hora —le respondió Kuroba y se escuchaba molesto.

— _"Tal vez se salió de sus planes y se activó antes el dispositivo de reproducir su voz"._

 _—_ Ladies and gentlemen _. —_ La voz del ladrón sonaba en todo el lugar pero no lo veían —. Tuve la necesidad de adelantar mi show de magia ya que al parecer alguien estaba trabajando arduamente para mi captura. —Se percató que eso iba dirigido a su excompañero de instituto.

—Sí, se supone que eso hacen los policías —le respondió aun manteniendo su enojo.

—Sí, pero parece que usted señor policía utiliza la ayuda de la magia igual que yo. —Al fin apareció arriba de la vitrina en que tanto empeño estaba poniendo el policía mago —. Pero no es todavía lo suficientemente buena como para derrotarme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de todos los mecanismos que rodeaban la caja de cristal y tomó la joya para después emprender su huida.

—Maldito Kaitou Kid —gritó su compañero con un gran nivel de enojo —, esto no se queda así. —Salió corriendo tras del ladrón y él también los empezó a seguir.

El ladrón y Kuroba recorrieron todo el edificio como si se lo supieran como si fuera la palma de su mano, no les podía seguir el paso el cansancio le estaba pasando factura.

Estaban a unos metros de llegar a la puerta que los llevaba a la azotea del piso, él los seguía pero no tan cerca, le llevaban demasiada ventaja. La salida se abrió y la luz le deslumbró, el sol mañanero podía ser un gran enemigo cuando no se dormía lo suficiente, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad notó que el mago ladrón ya no estaba pero su compañero de instituto seguía corriendo hacia aquella dirección, aceleró su paso para acercarse y ver que no intentara nada extraño, pero parece que al fin su trabajo dio frutos.

Un metro antes de la salida había un espejo y cuando el policía mago estaba pasando su reflejo no lo seguía sino que iba al sentido contrario inclusive pudo ver que ambos hablaron pero sus labios tampoco concordaban, creía que eso era una jugada de su cerebro por no dormir lo suficiente.

—¿Un gemelo? —murmuro para sí mismo después de analizar la situación, apresuro el paso para observar ese extraño espejo y ver su alteración —. Paso por aquí y se supone que el reflejo fue al sentido contrario —. Hizo lo mismo y su reflejo también corrió hacia el otro lado —. ¡Qué extraño espejo! —Se acercó más a eso pero no vio nada extraño ni ningún mecanismo que le rodeara —. ¡Kid! —gritó cuando recordó el porqué de su carrera, así que nuevamente emprendió camino hacia la azotea.

—Llegas tarde Hakuba, —lo recibió su compañero —, ya escapó. —Señaló una silueta blanca debajo del planeador, pero lo extraño que esta iba camino hacia los policías.

—Oye mira, ¿por qué va hacia los policías? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Tal vez ya se va a entregar? —Eso ni él se lo creía, lo más seguro es que fuera una trampa.

—No, solo era un muñeco —dijo cuando vio que la figura se desinfló al tocar el suelo y después otro policía tenía ya la joya en su mano.

—Parece que fue otro robo fallido —comentó con sorna mientras se reía.

—No sé qué juego estés jugando Kuroba, pero más te vale ya detenerlo. Estas explotando a la policía japonesa, no he dormido bien por tu culpa. —Lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él para dejar en clara evidencia su enfado.

—No estoy jugando ningún juego, —nuevamente estaba serio ante él —, simplemente ejerzo mi profesión y para lo que estudie en la academia. Quiero capturar al ladrón de joyas tal vez más que tú.

—¿Más que yo? —Eso lo había sorprendido, no esperaba ese argumento.

—Sí, yo en todos los robos le hago sugerencias al comisario para reforzar las vitrinas donde son exhibidas las joyas u otras modificaciones al sistema de seguridad en cambio tú sólo te dedicas a jalarme los cachetes en cada robo. —Tenía razón no podía argumentar contra eso, simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo pero durante toda esta semana y la pasada no había notado nada extraño —. Además que del cansancio estoy igual que tú. Acepte estar en todos los robos, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas tazas de café tomo al día para mantenerme despierto. Pero bueno debemos ir con el comisario para planear la estrategia de protección a las otras joyas del día de hoy.

—¿Ya tienen todos los anuncios del día de hoy? —cuestionó sorprendido, usualmente Kid solía dejar los anuncios después de regresar la joya robada.

—Sí, al parecer mando lo tres al mismo tiempo hoy a la una de la madrugada.

—Oh ya veo, bueno.

—También agradecería que me soltaras.

—Ah claro —Soltó el uniforme de su compañero y este emprendió camino hacia las escaleras para irse a reunir con los demás.

—¿No bajas? —Le cuestionó mientras lo esperaba en la puerta.

—En un momento —Él seguía estático.

—Bueno. —No le tomó importancia y empezó a bajar.

—Conseguí el ADN de un Kuroba Kaito, ahora falta el del otro Kuroba que está con nosotros cuando Kid está en acción —dijo mientras guardaba un cabello castaño oscuro en una bolsa de plástico y es que el agarre anterior había sido para conseguirlo.

La teoría de los gemelos era descabellada porque había leído el expediente de Kuroba Kaito al derecho y al revés, así era como sabía que su madre estaba en Las Vegas y su padre había muerto en un peligroso truco de magia, pero tal vez debía preguntar a personas cercanas al mago, se puede ocultar información al sistema pero no a los amigos de la familia.

Se trasladó a su hogar y ahí resguardo esa muestra que acaba de conseguir, para después simplemente descansar un rato y regresar a su labor de policía antimotines.

Esta vez el comisario si estaría presente en el lugar ya que así lo había solicitado el dueño de la joya.

—Hakuba san —Le habló su compañero sacándolo de su concentrada observación, estaba viendo al comisario y al policía mago su cercanía debido a Aoko era grande pero parecía incrementar al trabajar juntos.

—Sería una gran decepción cuando encuentre las pruebas suficientes —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Quién se va a decepcionar? —cuestionó el hombre a lado de él.

—Oh Yamada san, ¿qué pasó? —desvió el tema.

—Le venía a informar lo de la teoría que tuvimos esta mañana.

—¿Y luego? —recordaba que esa teoría no causo nada en el mago.

—El dueño anterior ni este tienen relación con el ladrón pero dicen que un organismo del gobierno de Estados Unidos les pagó para exhibir sus joyas en Japón.

—¿Estados Unidos?

—Si yo también me sorprendí no es algo común. También le fui a comentar a Kuroba san…

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que lo más seguro se trate del encargado de turismo y en cierta forma tiene relación porque las joyas son unas que se han conseguido en Estados Unidos ya sea en una subasta o encontrada en tierras abandonadas así que promueven la visita a esos lugares.

—¿Tú que piensas? —Él ya tenía formulada una teoría pero quería que su compañero también le diera un punto de vista.

—Igual que usted. Alguien está ayudando a Kid porque se beneficia con ello.

—Aja, y lo más importante ¿Cuál es esa retribución que tiene ese organismo como para ayudar al ladrón?

—Tiene razón Hakuba san —Vio como los ojos de su compañero se iluminaron —. ¿Algo más en que lo pueda ayudar? —No supo en que momento él se convirtió en su ayudante personal, pero sonaba a que podía ser beneficioso.

—Ocupo que alejes a Kuroba del comisario Nakamori.

—¿A Kuroba? —cuestionó sorprendido, para después dirigir su mirada hacia ellos.

—Sí, es que quiero hablar algo importante sin que él lo escuche.

—¿Es para capturar a Kaito Kid?

—Sí.

—Cuente con ello. Kuroba san es el nuevo encargado de las trampas así que iré a sugerirle una mientras usted habla con el comisario.

—Muchas gracias Yamada san. —Le reverenció con eso el hombre se dio por bien servido y camino hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Después de un pulgar levantado hacia él mientras caminaba con Kaito hacia la vitrina de la joya lo tomó como su señal para acercarse sin peligro a su jefe. —Comisario —le habló cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado.

—Hola Hakuba kun —le saludó —. Ya me comentó Kaito kun como les fue con el robo de la mañana, me disculpo por no estar presente pero he estado muy cansado últimamente.

—Debería descansar lo suficiente, tiene buenos elementos que protegerán la joya e irán tras Kid aun si su vida peligra.

—Eso mismo me dijo Kaito kun, pero no quiero poner en peligro a mis subordinados sin que yo esté presente, aunque Kid tampoco es de herir a las personas. Pero bueno, supongo que no era eso sobre lo que querías hablarme. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo supo que quería preguntarle algo?

—Se te nota en la mirada muchacho, dime ¿qué necesitas?

—¿Será que podamos hablar de Kuroba?

—¿De Kaito kun? ¿Qué tiene?

—Es que después de la muerte de Aoko san se encerró en su mundo y realmente me gustaría ayudarlo a superar esa etapa de duelo todavía es joven y merece vivir su vida, no encerrarse en el fantasma de su amiga.

—Oh ya veo, si es cierto yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. Pero después del octavo aniversario de la muerte de Aoko se le ha visto más animado inclusive pronuncia su nombre feliz y no con tristeza como solía hacerlo. Yo le pedí que dejara de atormentarse con el fantasma de mi hija. Tal vez algo bueno le pasó.

—Oh que bien. Tal vez su familia haya llegado de visita.

—No creo, Chikage san sigue en Las Vegas pues si hubiese llegado hubiera organizado una cena con nosotros dos y nunca he visto que otras personas visite la casa de Kaito, mi hija y él siempre fueron muy unidos. Si acaso ahorita he visto que se lleva más con el detective del Este.

—¿Kudou Shinichi?

—Si él. Salen juntos a veces y luego van a tomar más de una vez me han invitado pero yo me niego porque ya estoy muy grande como para salir con ellos.

—Oh ya veo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esos dos se conocieran. —Esa revelación realmente le había sorprendido, no esperaba que un detective pudiera llevarse tan bien con un ladrón.

—Tal vez deberías unírteles de vez en cuando, suelen frecuentar mucho el bar Blue Parrot

—Oh ya veo, gracias comisario.

—No hay de qué, pero debes descansar tú también ya se te ve mala cara.

—Entonces, ¿no habría problema si mañana me tomo el día libre?

—Claro que no Hakuba kun, mucho nos has ayudado estando en todos los robos durante este tiempo, así que creo que es justo y necesario que descanses un día. Tus fans te agradecerían mucho si durmieras bien.

—Entonces le tomaré la palabra comisario, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo con una sonrisa —, por mientras hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros en este robo para impedir que haya un tercero en este día.

—Claro que si comisario —respondió para otra vez dedicarse a observar al sospechoso.

Durante los robos restantes del día se hizo de cuatro muestras más de ADN, las guardo con cuidado. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de sueño iría a su laboratorio a corroborar esas muestras, si es que Kuroba Kaito se quedaba todo el día con él o en algún momento intercambiaba papeles con alguien más.

Iba de salida del trabajo, el último robo del día siempre era el más cansado para los oficiales pero siempre Kid se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. Al salir del establecimiento se sorprendió de escuchar unas sonoras carcajadas, reconocía ese tono de voz era el que mago utilizaba para burlarse de los policías luego de cometer su robo, al rodear el edificio se encontró con dos hombres de su misma edad.

—Oh Hakuba —le saludó uno de ellos —. Buen trabajo por lo de hoy.

—Hola Kuroba —respondió de mala gana —. Oh es Kudou Shinichi.

—Hola Hakuba san.

—¿Se conocen? —cuestionó el mago sorprendido.

—Yo no, pero él hace mucho tiempo estuvo en algunos casos con el mocoso de lentes y me contó de él —explicó.

—Y él es el famoso detective del Este como para no conocerlo —estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo —. Me sorprende que sea tan buen amigo de Kuroba, pensé que se había quedado solo después de la muerte de su amiga.

—Nos conocimos por extraños azares del destino y él más de una vez me ha ayudado en unos casos.

—Vaya, no sabía que a veces podías hacer algo de provecho para la sociedad —comentó con burla.

—¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? Por cómo se hablan no se puede resumir simplemente a compañeros de trabajo —comentó al notar como se llevaban esos dos.

—Nos conocemos desde el instituto, llegó como estudiante de intercambio a mi salón —explicó con fastidio —. Y desde entonces cree que yo soy Kid.

—¿Él, Kid? —Ahora fue el detective quien empezó a reír, fue algo extraño porque le pareció ver algo de Kuroba en Kudou, su forma de cara y ojos eran iguales aunque su voz y su cabello eran diferentes —. Sus trucos son tan malos que los puedo predecir, no sé porque la gente en Las Vegas pagaba tanto dinero para irlo a ver. Aunque al parecer Kid es muy bueno como para tenerlos a ustedes dos y aun así no poder capturarlo.

—Gracias por tus ánimos Kudou —dijo molesto —. Tú lo tienes simple porque solamente vas tras asesinos que se entregan después de que los acorralaste. Kid incluso después de ver todo en su contra siempre saca nuevos trucos.

—Vaya, no pensé que odiaras tanto a tu alter ego —agregó el detective con ascendencia inglesa.

—¿Hakuba san gustas acompañarnos esta noche a tomar unas copas? —ofreció el detective.

—No gracias, tengo otros planes para esta noche.

—Vaya yo pensé que eras un solo. —Nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad para molestarlo.

—Pensé que tú eras el solo y que no tenías amigos ya que únicamente se te veía con Aoko san.

—¿Por qué la mencionas tanto hoy? —Se dio cuenta que el policía mago tenía un poco de tonos rojizos en su cara, usualmente cuando solía nombrarla su rostro se veía deprimente.

—Porque era tu novia, ¿no? —El amigo también se alió a él para molestarlo.

—Ya no metan más a Aoko en esto. Bueno si no te nos vas a unir te agradecería que nos dejes marchar —pidió mientras empezaba a caminar, dejando a los dos detectives solos.

—Me sorprende que después de todo este trabajo todavía tengas ánimos para ir a beber —gritó para que el mago pudiera escucharlo pero este simplemente lo ignoró.

—Hasta luego Hakuba san —se despidió el detective y alcanzó a su amigo.

—Hasta luego Kudou san —dijo mientras los observaba de espalda, su cerebro estaba sacando conclusiones y por el respeto que le tenía a su colega detective esperaba que no fuera cierto.

Como le había dicho a los otros dos que tenía planes, llegó al laboratorio criminal donde solía recolectar la información de criminales.

—Oh Hakuba Saguru sama —saludó la persona que estaba a su espera —. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía, pero lo más importante ¿no es muy noche para una investigación? —cuestionó y es que si se fijaba en su reloj ya pasaban de la una de la madrugada.

—La justicia nunca descansa —exclamó al momento que entró al lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que ocupa investigar? —cuestionó, si el detective andaba a esas horas de la madrugada solamente para ir al laboratorio entonces le urgía sus servicios.

—Quiero que analices estos cabellos —de su saco sacó una bolsa con cinco bolsas dentro de ella y cada una contenía una hebra.

—A simple vista parecen iguales —comentó al momento que tomó la muestra —. Pero me imagino que no lo son, en unos momentos más le daré los resultados así que puede descansar en la sala.

Él no lo pensó dos veces, a su cuerpo le urgía un descanso y una pequeña siesta en lo que esperaba no le caía mal.

—¡Me quedé dormido! —gritó cuando vio la claridad por la ventana más próxima y también se percató que una sábana cubría su cuerpo.

—Lo deje dormir Hakuba bocchama. —Una mujer mayor llegó a su lado con una bandeja entre sus manos.

—¡Baaya! —se sorprendió de verla ahí —. ¿Qué significa esto? —se levantó y fue a su lado.

—Necesitaba urgentemente dormir, su cara se ve muy demacrada. No debe sobre esforzarse. Hable a su trabajo y al parecer ya le habían dado el día libre hoy así que no le vi necesidad de despertarle, así que por favor aliméntese bien —pidió mientras extendía el desayuno que trajo para él.

—Está bien —sabía que no podía luchar contra ella —. Pero al menos déjeme escuchar el informe del analista. —Podía hacer dos cosas a la vez así que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo.

—Esta bien —dijo de mala manera.

—Hakuba sama, como esperaba el ADN de las muestras no concuerdan en su totalidad, tres de ellas si son las mismas y las otras dos son semejantes entre sí.

—¿Tienen algún parentesco? —cuestionó y es que si eran familiares debía tener un porcentaje de similitud.

—No hay ninguno —respondió —, también me di a la tarea de buscar las características físicas de los dueños de las muestras y para mi sorpresa son las mismas. Hombres de ascendencia japonesa entre los veinte y treinta años de edad. Color de cabello: negro.

—Oh ya veo —dijo mientras analizaba la situación, entonces la teoría de anoche estaba en lo cierto, y eso era lo único que podía ser ya que ambos erar bastante parecidos físicamente — Gracias por su trabajo —agradeció mientras se ponía de pie.

—Joven maestro no ha terminado sus alimentos. —La persona mayor que estaba a su cuidado se preocupaba por él.

—Lo siento Baaya, es que recordé que tenía un desayuno con unos amigos —mintió, pero en cierta forma el lugar donde tenía planeado dirigirse era un restaurante.

—Entonces lo llevó —dijo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto —¿A dónde se dirige?

—Al Blue Parrot —respondió y en cierta forma le convenía ser llevado ya que desconocía la ubicación de ese bar.

—Está bien —aceptó de mala gana, porque ella sabía que era un bar.

—Gracias Baaya —agradeció cuando se encontraba de ese edificio de dos pisos en la esquina. Espero que el auto se fuera para entrar.

—Buenos días —saludó un hombre mayor —, lamento informarle que ya está cerrado —explicó las condiciones del bar.

—En sí vengo a hablar con Kuroba san y Kudou san —comentó al momento que escucho sus voces en el piso de arriba —. Mi nombre es Hakuba Saguru y al igual que Kudou Shinichi san soy detective. Vengo para detallar los detalles del plan.

—Oh ya veo —entendió la situación —. Gracias por su apoyo —dijo mientras hacia una reverencia —. El joven maestro y su amigo se encuentran en piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras abriendo la única puerta.

—Gracias por su amabilidad —correspondió la reverencia y se dirigió a las escaleras que le había señalado con anterioridad. — _"Así que ustedes dos si trabajan juntos" —_ pensó mientras subía.

—Te digo que Hakuba ya está empezando a sospechar —escuchó una voz que hablaba de él y la pudo identificar como la del detective del Este.

—Lo sé pero nos encargamos de despistarle, ¿no?

—Creo que vernos juntos fue la peor idea porque puede ver que nos parecemos, es un detective después de todo.

—Bueno entonces pidamos su transferencia a otra prefectura, como si no pudieras hacer eso superior.

—O tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

—¿Ayudarlos con qué? —preguntó al momento que abrió la puerta y es que no podía seguir escuchando tras la puerta. Debía saber la verdad. Cuando entró se encontró con la imagen de dos Kaitos en la misma habitación —. O sea que así es como le hacen, se aprovechan de sus semejanzas físicas —concluyó al ver como Shinichi vestido como Kaito regresaba a su peinado original y se quitaba un extraño artefacto del cuello.

—Si —confesó el detective del Este al verse acorralado.

—¿Quién te dejo entrar? —cuestionó molesto el ladrón de guante blanco —¿Por qué Jii chan no te dijo que estaba cerrado?

—Solo tuve que decir que venía a verificar los detalles para el plan. Así que eso me confirmó que si tienes ayuda extra aparte de Kudou y tu asistente. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que tú Kudou, estés del lado de este ladronzuelo. —Lo qué más le dolía era que una persona que respetaba como detective cometiera actos ilícitos.

—Teóricamente no existen lados, ya que trabajamos para lo mismo.

—¿Para quién roban esas joyas? —preguntó, ambos se voltearon a ver.

—¿Le dirás la verdad? —cuestionó su excompañero de instituto.

—Si no le decimos lo averiguara.

—Has lo que gustes, tú aquí eres el superior —alzó las manos en señal de rendición —. Pero yo le doy la otra noticia.

—Bueno —dijo en un suspiro —. Hakuba san, toma asiento por favor —solicitó señalando un lugar disponible en el sofá frente a él —. En realidad Kuroba y yo trabajamos para el FBI, ambos somos agentes encubiertos en la policía metropolita.

—Aja y yo soy descendiente del Rey de Inglaterra —dijo con burla y es que no podía ser que un ladrón terminara siendo reclutado por una organización de inteligencia.

—Te dije que era un cabeza dura —reclamó —. Aoko está viva, con su ayuda estamos atrapando una peligrosa organización en cada robo de Kaitou Kid, debemos actuar rápido ya que su ayuda solamente durará un mes, por eso es que Kid ataca tres veces al día. La organización que le paga a los exponentes es el FBI —soltó la bomba directa.

—Entonces estoy dentro —exclamó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de seriedad al joven policía mago —. Pero si resulta ser una mentira los delatare a los dos a la policía.

—Oh, entonces debemos presentarte al equipo —lo miraba con la misma intensidad.

—Chicos por favor tranquilícense —pidió el que ahora se podía nombrar como superior de los dos restantes —. Hakuba san debes de entender que si entras no puedes decirle a nadie sobre la identidad de Kaito, ya que Kaitou Kid es una pieza importante para la captura de esa organización.

—¿Y qué tan peligrosa es esa organización de la que me hablan?

—Mata a los que le estorban y roba joyas. Además de que son los encargados de la "muerte" de Aoko y mi padre. —Entendía a lo que se refería con atrapar a los ladrones de joyas.

—¿Entonces todas las joyas que robas son los que están en la mira de la organización y anuncias tus robos para que la policía las proteja?

—Vaya yo no pude haber explicado mejor.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Aoko está viva? —Ahora podía entender porque el repentino buen humor del mago.

—Me encontré con ella y me dio esto —enseño el artefacto que parecían unas bocinas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un receptor de ondas de un micrófono colocado en la sala de juntas de la organización, así nos enteramos por donde planean atacar.

—¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es hacerme de la vista gorda?

—De mientras sí, y si hay que luchar contra ellos debes de estar preparado.

—Suena bien.

—¿Entonces estas dentro? —cuestionó el detective del Este mientras le extendía su brazo hacia él.

—Estoy dentro —cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos —. Solo tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó Shinichi.

—Si tú eras Kuroba cuando Kuroba era Kaitou Kid ¿cómo era que sabias todo lo que él tenía que saber? —Aun no le encontraba explicación lógica a eso.

—Un mago jamás revela sus trucos —dijo mientras ambos ponían el dedo índice derecho sobre su boca y con la mano restante tocaban su oreja izquierda.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ya casi se concluía la cuarta semana de robos consecutivos de Kaitou Kid, aunque estaba feliz de que su eterno rival haya regresado después de ocho años, tal y como lo hizo la última vez, pero la edad ya no le permitía emocionarse como antes, se cansaba más rápido y por eso no podía estar en los tres robos del día, por consecuencia dejó cargo a sus mejores subordinados quienes en más de una ocasión lograron acorralar a Kaitou Kid: Kuroba Kaito y Hakuba Saguru.

Ellos dos eran jóvenes de gran habilidad, casi podía asegurar que eran unos genios y aunque al principio no se llevaran bien, hace unas cuantas semanas atrás su relación cambio o eso era por momentos. Había veces que los podía ver hablando muy bien entre ellos e inclusive intercambiando ideas para modificar las trampas para el ladrón fantasma y otras ocasiones que peleaban como si se tratasen de perro y gato.

Pero el regreso del ladrón no solamente le traía felicidad y emoción a su vida, también le recordaba que hace ocho años perdió a su hija en un robo de él y entiende que no fue su culpa que inclusive le pareció ver preocupación en su rostro cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que esa joven se encontraba entre sus subordinados y aquellas extrañas personas vestidas con gabardinas negras atentaban contra su vida, incluso le pareció ver en su rostro la intención de interceptar la bala por ella pero no le dio tiempo.

Durante los ocho años pasados se dedicó a recolectar información de esas extrañas personas, pero lo único que encontraba era lo que las cámaras lograban captar de ellos porque en el sistema no aparecía nada, observó el folder donde recolectaba información por última vez antes de marcharse a su trabajo y una idea cruzó por su mente.

—" _¿Y si le pido que Kaito kun y Hakuba kun revisen los expedientes?"—_ pensó al momento que cerraba la puerta de su hogar, e inclusive se dio cuenta de que su vecino y subordinado también salía camino al trabajo —. Kaito kun —intentó llamarlo pero este no le hizo caso, se veía muy concentrado.

—Sé que estas muy ocupado y por eso serán nada más hoy dos pero… —escuchó la conversación que llevaba tal vez consigo mismo ya que no le veía ningún artefacto de comunicación —, entonces mañana serán dos, hemos estado trabajando así toda esta semana y se supone que es la última —Eso se escuchó como un reproche —. Pero está bien entendido superior.

—" _¿Kaito kun es subordinado de alguien más?"_ —se cuestionó dudoso, pues él era el único responsable del segundo escuadrón de antimotines, no había nadie más en los rangos jerárquicos entre él y sus subordinados —. Kaito kun —le volvió a llamar, pues se le estaba haciendo incomodo seguirle y escuchar su conversación —. _"Tal vez el que tiene doble personalidad es Kaito kun y eso hace que se lleve de varias maneras con Hakuba kun"._ —Se le ocurrió esa teoría.

—Comisario Nakamori. Buenos días. —Sabía que no fue por su llamado que lo saludó, más bien se percató de su presencia —. ¿Ocupaba algo? ¿Quiere que nos vayamos juntos en mi coche? —cuestionó al momento que sacaba las llaves de su medio de transporte.

—Aceptare la oferta con mucho gusto —respondió y es que caminar hasta la estación más cercana se le estaba volviendo una fatiga debido a su trabajo extra —. Aunque también hay otra cosa que quiero pedirte —expreso cuando ambos caminaban hacia el vehículo.

—Dígame una vez que estemos en camino —pidió y se dio cuenta que su subordinado utilizaba muchas medidas de seguridad y que siempre estaba con la guardia en alto e inclusive volteaba a ver muchas veces a su alrededor con total disimulo, pero él que era un oficial veterano sabia de eso.

—" _¿Será qué está amenazado o algo por el estilo? —_ pensó al ver su comportamiento extraño, pero acepto las atenciones que le estaba dando.

Su vecino empezó a conducir y mantuvieron un buen rato el silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

—¿Estas amenazado? —cuestionó para sacarse de dudas la teoría que formuló momentos atrás.

—¿Qué cosas está diciendo comisario Nakamori? —Concluyó su oración con una carcajada.

—La actitud que tenías al antes de subirte al coche era muy sospechosa —expuso lo que observó.

—Sabía que a usted no le puedo ocultar nada —respondió como si se hubiera dado por vencido y le sonrió de manera sincera —. Lo que pasa es que he tenido unos fans extremistas.

—¿Fans extremistas? —Esa respuesta lo confundió más.

—Sí, son aquellos que no están conformes con que haya dejado la magia para unirme a la policía, así que han hecho unas travesuras en mi casa. Pero no sé preocupe por eso señor, nada que un autógrafo mío no pueda solucionar —Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla —. Pero más importante comisario, ¿Qué tenía que pedirme? —Sabía que estaba cambiando el tema, pero se lo permitió porque lo que necesitaba hablar con él sobre eso, ya no lo estaba dejando dormir.

—Tengo una información que quiero que analices, en especial tú y Hakuba kun —empezó su explicación.

—Debe ser una información que realmente le urge procesar si necesita del detective pomposo y de mí.

—Si, además de que quiero aprovechar de que Kaitou Kid solo actuara dos veces hoy.

—¿Sólo dos veces? —Notó sorpresa en su voz, tenía entendido que los anuncios del ladrón del fin del siglo que llegaban a la oficina solo se los hacían saber a él y ya se encargaba de indicarle a los miembros de su escuadrón el horario en que eran requeridos.

—Sí, en la mañana y en la tarde. Por eso pensaba que vinieran a mi casa esta noche a leerlo.

—Me parece bien, no tengo ninguna otra cosa que hacer esta noche. —Acercó su mano derecha al decir eso y no entendió por qué —. ¿Sobre qué es la información?

—Sobre los asesinos de Aoko —respondió sin ninguna sutileza. Eso ocasionó que el policía mago frenara de repente debido a que el semáforo había cambiado de color y eso le impedía seguir avanzando, pero tuvo que hacerlo de último segundo pues se distrajo cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Desde cuándo la tiene? ¿Cómo la consiguió? ¿Dónde la tiene? ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? —Las preguntas del mago lo tomaron por sorpresa pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Tú, te uniste a la policía para capturarlos, ¿no es así? Cuando lo hagas, ¿qué harás?

—Durante todo este tiempo, capturar a los asesinos de Aoko ha sido mi mayor ambición, cuando eso se cumpla seguiré trabajando bajo su cargo si usted así lo quiere o tal vez regrese al mundo de la mágica o cambie de residencia.

—Yo estoy contento con tenerte en el equipo, pero si nada más te ata a nosotros deberías continuar tu pasión que tienes desde niño. Pero bueno estoy satisfecho con tu respuesta, por un momento pensé que te llegarías a suicidar por haber cumplido tu promesa y quisieras reunirte con Aoko de esa forma —le comentó con una sonrisa, pero al voltear al ver a su interlocutor se percató de que estaba serio.

—Esa era la idea principal —Vio sus labios moverse y aunque no escuchó ningún ruido generado por su boca, supo lo que decía al leer los labios —, pero gracias a ese encuentro la idea es otra. Entonces —Ahora era él quien lo miraba fijamente —. ¿No responderá mis interrogantes?

—Lo haré cuando vayas a mi casa esta noche saliendo del trabajo, para explicárselo a ti y a Hakuba juntos —expresó mientras su conductor estacionaba su coche en el lugar correspondiente.

—Está bien comisario. Trabajare arduamente para capturar a Kid y así adelantar esa reunión —dijo con una sonrisa, cuando ambos se encontraban a bajo del vehículo.

—Bueno, esperemos así sea.

Tal como en los anuncios que le habían entregado sus hombres del turno de la noche, Kaitou Kid cumplió lo establecido en ellos, dos robos en ese día era realmente extraño que de repente haya reducido la cantidad de sus robos por día y que llevara trabajando así una semana, pero nada ha sido más sorprendente que el ladrón fantasma atacara tres veces en un solo día; la primera vez que eso sucedió apenas había pasado una semana de su regreso y esa ocasión no recuerda haber dormido lo suficiente pues la adrenalina al perseguirlo seguía presente en su sangre pero después se arrepintió porque el cansancio le hizo efecto retardado y ahora solo podía estar en dos atracos por día.

—Buenas tardes comisario Nakamori —saludó uno de sus subordinados que esperaba y tal le había dicho lo hacía en su vehículo.

—Buenas tardes comisario Nakamori, tal como lo solicitó estoy aquí, espero poderle ser de utilidad. —Sus buenos modales siempre se hacían presente y la reverencia que acompañó sus palabras lo dejaban en claro —Vaya tienes un automóvil muy moderno, ¿el sueldo de policía da para eso? —Como de costumbre Hakuba molestaba al policía mago —. ¿O es que has vendido una que otra joya de las que te has robado?

—¿Joyas robadas? —Esa frase lo tomó por sorpresa porque nunca entendía porque el hijo de su jefe hacia referencias a robos cuando Kaito estaba cerca.

—Recuerda que antes de ser un policía fui un ilusionista famoso, así que no es de sorprender que tenga algo de dinero guardado y una que otra vez lo invierta en mí. —Las palabras no tuvieron efecto en él y se mantenía impasible. Mientras hablaba le abría la puerta —. Hakuba si no es molestia, puedes ir atrás, pero creo que estás acostumbrado a ir en ese lugar, mirándome la espalda. —El detective de cabellos castaños no hizo ningún comentario mientras el dueño del medio del transporte se reía a grandes carcajadas, aunque nuevamente no entendía la referencia—. ¿Dónde tiene la información? —Se asombraba de la capacidad que tiene para cambiar su forma de hablar y aunque a veces no lo pareciera era un hombre serio y así se tomaba su trabajo.

—En mi hogar —respondió y notó gran sorpresa en los rostros de su acompañante —. ¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esa investigación que ha llevado a cabo? —Ahora fue el turno Hakuba.

—No, esa investigación yo la he hecho en mis ratos libres, así que nadie de mis subordinados ni superiores saben de ella.

—¿Alguien más conoce la organización?

—¿Organización? —preguntó dudoso —. ¿De qué me hablas Kaito kun? Yo solamente me he encargado de investigar al hombre que le disparó a Aoko ya que su rostro lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y empecé a investigarlo ya que lo capte en una de las cámaras que se utilizan para ver los crimines vehiculares.

—Oh ya veo, bueno vamos a echarle un vistazo. —Quien le hacía de chofer encendió el motor.

—Lamento que tengas que acompañarnos Hakuba kun, espero que no nos tardemos demasiado y puedas volver pronto a tu hogar, tú también has de estar cansado.

—No se preocupe por eso comisario Nakamori, debemos inspeccionar a fondo la información que usted ha reunido, no importa el tiempo que nos llevemos debemos de poner en manos de la justicia a ese hombre.

—Bueno si se nos hace muy noche, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa,}

—Gracias por la oferta comisario, pero ya había hablado de eso con Kuroba kun y él ya me ofreció alojamiento. Muchas gracias.

—Vaya ustedes si se pueden llevar bien de vez en cuando. —Ninguno de los dos respondió a ese comentario y dio inicio al silencio durante el recorrido que duró hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Así que esa es la casa del comisario y la de la derecha es la de Kuroba kun —dijo el detective ingles al momento que bajo del coche y observo sus alrededores —. Uno no esperaría que la persona que desea capturar viva justo al lado —comentó con sorna.

—¿Comisario está seguro que quiere tenerlo con nosotros? Mire al parecer habla solo —le murmuro a su oído justo al momento que el otro terminaba sus palabras.

—Tú tienes cambio de personalidad y nadie dice nada. —Sus palabras dejaban en evidencia que logró escuchar perfectamente al mago y se abría paso ante ellos.

—Bueno, bueno, entremos. —Sabía que no se llevaban bien por palabras de sus subordinados, pero era la primera vez que los veía comportarse así sin embargo todos en la estación alababan lo bueno que era su trabajo en equipo —. Siéntanse como en su casa, en un momento les traigo té y la información que debemos leer —indicó cuando entró a su hogar y dejaba que sus invitados también lo hicieran.

—Gracias —exclamaron al unísono cuando les dejo las tazas y la tetera llenas de líquido.

—En un momento les traigo lo recolectado.

—¿Hay algo en que lo pueda ayudar comisario Nakamori? —Se quitó el saco del uniforme y se dobló las mangas de su camisa para ponerse más cómodo —. ¿Dónde está eso que necesita traer? —cuestionó cuando se paró a su lado.

—Oh gracias Kaito kun. Los tengo en la habitación donde almacenamos todo, son unas cajas con un letrero azul. —No habia nada que el policía mago no conociera de su casa por eso le dejó esa pesada tarea a él.

—¿Kuroba kun conoce todo el interior de la casa? —cuestionó el otro oficial que se quedó con él.

—Sí, ya que él y Aoko fueron amigos de la infancia, se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo aquí o en el parque.

—Oh ya veo…

—Comisario sí que están pesadas las cajas, ¿Qué tanto hay en ellas? —Llegó con una caja y a pesar de que era del tamaño promedio se veía que le había costado bastante trabajo moverla.

—En una de ellas hay puros discos con videos y en otra hay papeles con fotografías —respondió —. Creo que necesitaremos de la televisión y el reproductor. Hakuba kun…

—Entendido yo me encargo de eso. —Sin siquiera decir una frase más, él supo lo que se ocupaba.

—Iré por la otra caja.

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad de la noche ya se podía apreciar por la ventana, los videos solo mostraban a una persona caminando por la calle y nada más no se veía donde entraba o de donde salía, simplemente caminaba por la ciudad.

—Chicos creo que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir —sugirió el superior después de colgar su teléfono —. Ya me avisaron que los anuncios de Kid de mañana ya llegaron a la estación, —vio como sus hombres se volteaban a ver a ellos confundidos y después hicieron cara como si se hayan acordado de algo —, al igual que hoy y ayer, solamente serán dos, así que mañana podemos continuar con la investigación.

—Está bien comisario Nakamori —dijo al momento que pausaba uno de los videos que estaba viendo y sonreía, esa sonrisa de sabelotodo le recordaba a cierto niño.

—Bueno entonces Kuroba kun y yo nos retiramos. —Los ojos del detective ingles se veía un poco del buen humor de Kaito y también apagó la televisión —. Esperemos que mañana ya tengamos información relevante sobre este caso, porque ver una persona caminar por toda la ciudad durante tres horas no ayuda en nada.

—Si —confirmo mientras se estiraba —Hakuba kun y yo nos vamos. Hasta mañana comisario.

—Descansen —se despidió de ellos en su puerta y vio como emprendían camino a la casa de al lado mientras bromeaban entre ellos.

Se tomó un baño y se vistió con ropa cómoda para ir a dormir. En la cama justo para hacer esa aclamada acción para su cuerpo pero que su subconsciente le impedía. Por más que intentara cuanta cosa se le ocurriera para caer profundamente dormido no podía.

Dejó su cálido lecho y regreso a donde estuvo viendo y leyendo la información que él arduamente estuvo recolectando durante estos ochos años. Continuó el video que Kaito veía y sacó otro sobre con fotos en su interior mientras la cinta se reproducía y la primera imagen que salió lo mostraba al sospechoso enfrente de una joyería, la cual se mostraba también en la televisión.

—Kaito kun y Hakuba kun sonrieron al ver esa imagen. —Pausó la videograbación y entonces observó que la puerta estaba apenas abierta, no lo suficiente para salir una persona, pero abierta —. Tal vez iba saliendo y se cerró.

Colocó la mayor cantidad de fotos que podía sobre el piso y entonces se dio cuenta que esa joyería era la que más se repetía en las fotos. Buscó información sobre ese lugar en internet y lo encontró. _"Todavía abierto"_ decía en su descripción.

Se cambió sus vestimentas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el lugar, tenía suerte de que aun los transportes públicos estuvieran funcionando.

Llegó al lugar, no era muy extravagante el lugar pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el nombre del lugar escrito con romanji: "Pandora"

—Buenas noches. —Lo saludó un hombre al entrar —, lamento decirle que hemos cerrado temprano por inventa…

—Espera. —Otro hombre detuvo el discurso —. ¿De casualidad usted es Nakamori Ginzou? —cuestionó y eso le sorprendió.

—Si —respondió dudoso, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellos le conocieran?

—Bueno, entonces acompáñeme. —Vio que a su espalda cerraban la puerta por la que había entrado bajando una cortina de metal y en su espalda baja sintió el cañón de una pistola —. Creo que a nuestros invitados de esta noche y al anfitrión les gustaría que le acompañara.

Se maldecía por lo bajo por no traer consigo un arma o algo, tenía la sospecha de que eso podía ser algo importante para el hombre que mató a su amada hija pero no creía que fuera a meterse en la boca del lobo, pero parecía que no fue el único en hacerlo.

Lo adentraron a un lugar oscuro causado por no tener ventanas al exterior y grandes muebles imposibilitaban un poco el andar.

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de la realidad que le rodeaba, un hombre en el centro tomando a una mujer como rehén, mientras que enfrente suyo se encontraban cuatro hombres uno vestido con ropa blanca,, otro con el uniforme de antimotines y dos más de civiles, mientras más hombres detrás de ellos armados y dotados con un chaleco antibalas estaban en posición de ataque pero sin hacer nada. Y atrás del hombre, había más gente vestida de negro con armas igual solamente esperando.

—¿Comisario Nakamori? —escuchó que le nombraron y entonces se acercó un poco más y ahí fue cuando reconoció a la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el centro de ese volcán que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

El hombre de blanco era el característico traje de Kaitou Kid, solamente que no traía el sombrero ni su chistera y pudo reconocer su identidad, ese que fue amigo de la infancia de su hija y vecino, muchas veces sospechó de él pero lograba librarse; pero lo que más confundido lo dejó fue que a su lado estaba otro hombre con las mismas características pero él vestía el uniforme de antimotines cuando tenian que estar a la acción.

—¿Dos Kaitos? —cuestionó soprendido.

—¡Papá! —Una voz le llamaba y aunque hayan pasado ocho años y durante sueños la escuchaba, no podía ser posible que ella estuviera ahí.

Volteo con lentitud hacia donde estaba el hombre con rehén y lo reconoció él era quien le arrebato a Aoko de su vida, pero la mujer que era prisionera se parecía tanto a ella, como si hubiera crecido en esos ocho años que llevaba de difunta. Sintió un extraño piquete y empezó a tener sueño, su cuerpo se desvanecía

—" _¿Me dispararon?" —_ pensó cuando su cuerpo caía al suelo.

—¡Papá! —Nuevamente escucho ese gritó, pero no pudo responder pues su conciencia se había desvanecido.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

Estaba molesto con su superior, por la culpa de cierta llegada del detective del Oeste redujo el número de robos diarios, ahora eran solamente dos y tenían menos de una semana para que Aoko regresara de su misión. Él quería derrotar a la organización antes de que ella regresara, era una meta alta pero no difícil de alcanzar.

Kudou y Hattori habían estado analizando durante dos días expedientes, registros, videos y fotografías tomadas de los atracos, ya que aunque había la participación de algunos miembros de la organización en cada uno de ellos y desde que las bocinas receptoras que les dio Aoko su misión se había vuelto más sencilla ya que sabían el lugar donde atacarían o un aproximado. Su método de trampa y captura había dado grandes resultados, las primeras veces si capturaron miembros de alto nivel jerárquico dentro de la organización pero cuando vieron que sus planes empezaron a fallar solamente mandaban carne de cañón, durante todo este tiempo nunca tuvo señales de Snake.

Cuando creía que la fortuna le había abandonado, la suerte le sonrió otra vez. El comisario Nakamori le dijo que tenía información referente a los asesinos de Aoko, realmente le asombraba que él se hubiera adentrado en la investigación de esa organización delictiva, pero pensándolo bien, el comisario Nakamori era un hombre con un alto grado dentro del cuerpo policial así que podía acceder a información que ni Kudou ni el FBI podría tener ya que ellos estaban trabajando fuera de su jurisdicción así que tenía la esperanza de que la información que le fuera a presentar sus superior tuviera una pista del paradero de ellos.

Estuvo durante más de tres horas observando videos y fotografías con Hakuba ahora entendía lo que sentía Kudou en sus largas horas de investigación, prometía no reclamarle otra vez sobre su decisión de solo hacer dos atracos diarios. Ya estaba por el enésimo video de Snake caminando por la calle, cuando se percató de un establecimiento, la cámara no lo había filmado saliendo de ahí pero el nombre era algo que lo relacionaba completamente con la organización y que esa puerta estuviera un poco abierta era una señal volteo a ver a su compañero y él también llegó a la misma conclusión y si lo relacionaba con lo que le dijo Aoko cuando se encontraron ahora lo veía más claro.

Se despidió del comisario Nakamori, esta era una lucha en la que él no debía participar si bien Aoko se sacrificó por los dos, lo hizo más por él y no soportaría que su eterno rival se vea implicado en la detención de esa extraña organización ya que sabía el riesgo que implicaba.

−Descansen –se despidió de ellos en la puerta.

−Buenas noches comisario Nakamori –respondieron ambos al unísono, para después emprender camino a la casa del policía mago.

−Kudou –le llamo por teléfono una vez que había ingresado a su hogar, a pesar de que solían estar siempre conectador por el audífono y el micrófono, desde que Hakuba y Hattori se unieron al grupo ya no lo utilizaban tan seguido.

−Kuroba –le respondió enseguida.

−¡Hemos encontrado la guarida de la organización! –gritaron los dos al unísono, que no daban fe de lo que escuchaban.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo le hiciste? –cuestionó su superior.

−Te dije que hoy analizaría documentos que el comisario Nakamori tenía.

−Cierto –recordó lo que había escuchado antes de quitarse el transmisor.

−¿Y tú como los encontraste?

−Intente rastrear las ondas que recibe la bocina que nos dejó tu novia, además de ver posibles lugares sospechosos.

−Una joyería con el nombre de Pandora –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

−Parece que tenemos las mismas sospechas, ¿sabes algo de ella?

−Ahorita Hakuba está investigando sobre el lugar. –El detective ingles estaba utilizando su Smartphone para investigarlo−. Al parecer ofrecen los típicos servicios que haría una joyería y todavía está abierta –dijo al leer lo que su compañero le mostraba.

−¿Quieres ir ahorita? –cuestionó algo sorprendido aunque en cierta forma se lo esperaba.

−Aoko llega en dos días, lo más conveniente es que la organización ya no exista para cuando ella vuelva.

−Está bien, ¿nos vemos en el bar? –preguntó y es que ese lugar se había hecho como su centro de operaciones.

−Sí, pero ¿pueden pasar por nosotros? Seria sospechoso para el comisario Nakamori de que mi coche no esté durante la noche y no quiero que se interese en participar.

−¿No sería más fácil utilizar tu ala delta? Haría menos ruido que el motor de un coche.

−Sería lo más conveniente si solo fuera yo, pero Hakuba está conmigo.

−Solo ocuparías salir un poco del vecindario, si puedes transportar a ambos, además de que hay una pequeña corriente de aire.

−Está bien –respondió desganado y colgó.

−Oye, pero yo no he dicho que acepto. –Hakuba se hizo para atrás, no es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, sólo que no sabia como era él volando con acompañante, además de que siempre que veía el ala delta terminaba en el piso.

−No te preocupes, si he llevado gente conmigo durante el vuelo, algunas veces fue Aoko, las otras fue Kudou–dijo para darle seguridad y se animara a volar.

−Bueno –respondió no del todo convencido, pero dijo que les apoyaría y ya no se podía echar para atrás.

−Vamos a la guarida de Kaitou Kid –exclamó mientras caminaba para adentrarse a su casa.

−¿Guarida? –Mientras más lo trataba, más conocía de su vida secreta lo único malo es que no podía revelar nada de lo que sabia a nadie.

−Sí, no creas que solo el bar de Jii chan es lo único.

Camino detrás de él por toda la casa hasta que llegaron al que se podía identificar como la habitación que le pertenecía al mago, pero no tenía nada de guarida del ladrón de guante blanco.

−Los invitados primero –dijo al momento que movía el cuadro de una persona haciendo magia, que tal vez se trataba de su padre.

−Espero que no hayas puesto alguna trampa o algo por el estilo –le estaba reclamando antes de entrar.

−He estado todo el tiempo fuera, no he tenido tiempo para eso –dijo para después darle un empujón para que se adentrara−. Bienvenido a la guarida de Kid –exclamó cuando las luces dejaron al descubierto el interior de ese cuarto.

−Vaya sí que estas bien equipado. –Estaba impactado por la cantidad de cosas que había, desde distintos trajes de Kid hasta un vehículo−. Oye ese automóvil nunca lo has utilizado para tus robos, ¿por qué?

−Cuando empecé a robar era un adolescente así que no tenía licencia de conducir, además de que es el recuerdo de mi padre –respondió con nostalgia−. Aquí está el ala delta que nos soporta a los dos. –En sus manos tenía un traje de Kid, aunque si recordaba mejor, los trajes solían ser multifuncionales. Con la destreza que conoce se vistió con esa ropa blanca, realmente se sorprendía de su habilidad como mago−. Ya nos podemos ir.

−¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? –cuestionó y es que la habitación se veía completamente cerrada.

−Por acá, sígueme –El mago vestido de blanco empezó a caminar al fondo de la habitación, lo cual no lo veía lógico ya que topaban con pared, pero al tocar cierta parte de ella otra puerta se abrió.

−Vaya, esto sí que es un lugar lleno de sorpresas.

−Y puedes apostar que hay otras más que yo no he de conocer.

La puerta daba a unas escaleras y entendía el porqué, necesitaba altura para que el ala delta pudiera volar, llegaron al final del recorrido era una ventana y sin previo aviso Kaito abrió su ala delta y lo tomó de la cintura para cargarlo en brazos para lanzarse al vacío.

−Kuroba –gritó sorprendido, literalmente estaba cayendo, ninguna corriente de aire los había logrado elevarse−. Kuroba nos estamparemos en el piso –exclamó nuevamente al ver que la distancia entre ellos y el piso disminuía cerró los ojos y se aferró más al cuerpo del mago ladrón.

El tiempo pasó y el impacto nunca llegó cuando los abrió ya sobrevolaban el vecindario donde el mago vivía. Se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que comentario hacer además de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba. Durante el vuelo mantenía su vista fija en el piso, era la primera vez que tenía esa vista de la ciudad.

−Parece que esa es la camioneta en la que se encuentran Kudou y Hattori –exclamó el mago cuando en la calle se divisó una camioneta completamente negra que estaba estacionada en la orilla de la carretera.

−¿Cómo lo supis… −su pregunta se vio interrumpida al momento del aterrizaje, nuevamente por su mente se cruzó la idea de estamparse contra el piso pero el impacto nunca llegó, debía reconocer la habilidad que su compañero tenía para volar.

−Hola Kuroba, Hakuba –saludo el superior de todos los presentes referente a la captura de la organización−. Hakuba, ¿estás bien? –preguntó por formalidad, sabia lo bromista que suele ser Kaito.

−Si –contestó y realmente no había sido tan malo como pensaba.

−¿A ti también te hizo la broma de chocar contra el suelo?

−Si. –Ambos se observaron con comprensión, al parecer habían sido víctimas de las ocurrencias del mago.

−¿Listos para ir a vencer a la organización? –Alguien no estaba muy al pendiente de los traumas que había hecho vivir a sus compañeros del trabajo.

−¿Cuál es tu plan mago del fin del siglo? –cuestionó con sátira el detective del Oeste.

−Yo diría que Hattori y yo entremos a la joyería, digamos que es una misión urgente ya que voy a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia.

−¿Por qué Hattori? –cuestiono con sorpresa Kudou, ya que ellos no solían ser tan unidos.

−Kudou y Hakuba son conocidos detectives de Tokio, en cambio Hattori es de Osaka. Además de que tenía planeado disfrazarme para así no me reconozcan ya que a petición de Aoko soy una persona intocable para la organización.

−Tienes razón. Mientras tanto Hakuba y yo analizamos la situación estaremos al pendiente de ustedes mediante el micrófono y el auricular en caso de que algo salga mal un pelotón de agentes del FBI estará disperso por la zona.

−Me parece bien. Andando. –Ambos habían organizado un plan de captura en menos de una hora, si que debían reconocerse como genios.

Los cuatro hombres se subieron al vehículo que estaba estacionado cerca de ellos, mediante una aplicación de mapeo satelital dieron con la ubicación de la joyería, se hubieran ahorrado mucho si Aoko le hubiera dado el nombre directamente, aunque en cierta forma le dio pistas.

−Es aquí donde la señal de las ondas que recibe las bocinas se hace más fuerte –confirmo Hakuba al observar unas pantallas dentro de la camioneta, estaba equipada con todo lo que se necesitaría para espionaje.

−Está listo mi disfraz –exclamó el mago, y es que durante el tiempo estuvieron andando Kaito estuvo trabajando en ello.

−Se bajaran una cuadra antes de llegar al lugar, sería sospechoso que lleguen en un vehículo de este tipo. Además los agentes ya están posicionados en lugares estratégicos esperando alguna orden –indicó Kudou.

−Bueno –exclamó sonriente Kuroba−. Vámonos Hattori.

Ambos se bajaron de la camioneta y empezaron a caminar hacia la joyería, no llamaba mucho la atención era un pequeño establecimiento rodeado de otros más de diferentes giros comerciales, desde cafeterías hasta boutiques.

−Buenas noches –les recibió un hombre al llegar, este vestía con un pulcro traje negro, pero aun así se notaban las cicatrices que dejaba ser parte de esa organización−. Lamento informarles que estamos próximos a cerrar, pero aun así le agradecemos su preferencia.

−Muchas gracias buen hombre –respondió Kaito disfrazado−, estamos aquí porque mi querido amigo perdió una apuesta y le propondrá matrimonio a su novia.

−Oh, las propuestas de matrimonio, el momento más importante en una feliz pareja. Claro que tenemos anillos de compromiso, por favor vengan por aquí. –El hombre los guio a través del establecimiento, a unas vitrinas lo más alejadas de la puerta−. ¿Sabe que talla es la joven?

−No.

−Oh y así pretende comprarle un anillo de compromiso. O tal vez estén aquí por otra cosa. –Al finalizar esa oración, las puertas y ventanas estaban completamente bloqueadas por hombres vestidos igual que el que los recibió−. Tal vez busques un anillo con una gema verde que combine con sus ojos –dijo con sátira.

−¿Qué le has hecho a Kazuha? –Al parecer le habían tocado donde más le dolía al joven con acento Kansai.

−Nada todavía. –Otro hombre había llegado al lugar−. Al parecer tus amiguitos del FBI si que la han estado protegiendo muy bien, se encargaron de proteger muy bien a sus joyas: a la amatista, al rubí y a la esmeralda, pero hubo una que se les olvido proteger –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa−. Al capturar a tus compañeros nos dimos cuenta que faltaba uno de los cuatro genios, así que supongo que es el que esta disfrazado, Kuroba Kaito.

−Snake –pronunció su nombre con odio mientras se quitaba el disfraz.

−Oh veo que me conoces, ¿de dónde será?

−¿Dónde los tienes? –cuestionó molesto.

−Todavía viven si es lo que te preocupa, pero puedes acompañarnos a ver cómo están.

Ambos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, sabían que se trataba de una trampa del enemigo y lo más seguro es que ellos le hubieran mostrado su guarida a propósito. Pero aun así continuaron si ellos cuatro estaban juntos no había nada que temer.

Así que siguieron a ese hombre de vestimenta y sombrero en colores oscuros.

Llegaron a un lugar que se podía denominar como almacén ya que había grandes muebles y se encontraba oscuro.

−Bienvenidos mis cuatro genios –exclamó con sátira Snake al ver que ellos se reunían de nuevo, al parecer el plan de hacer que descubrieran nuestra joyería funcionó, ahora se encuentran rodeados. –Detrás de él se dejaron ver más hombres vestidos de negro y podían apostar que estaban armados.

−No eres el único que cuenta con aliados, −con un simple movimiento de manos, la puerta que habían utilizado para capturar a los dos restantes había caído abajo y se mostraba también gente armada.

−Oh pero que animada se volvió la fiesta. Bueno en este caso yo tengo un as bajo la manga, −Su sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido−. Tráiganla –ordenó y dos hombres traían sosteniendo un cuerpo que vestía igual que ellos, con la diferencia de que traía una bolsa de tela en el rostro−. Como les dije tenían bien protegidos a sus joyas, excepto a una, al zafiro –exclamó después de retirar eso que mantenía oculta su identidad.

−¡Aoko! –gritó enfadado el mago, mientras hacia el vago intento por acercarse.

−Vaya, no te sorprendes de que este viva, eso quiere decir que ya lo sabías.

−¿Qué quieres Snake? –preguntó molesto el mago, estaban utilizando en su contra lo más preciado para él, ya la había perdido una vez, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

−Algo sencillo realmente –dijo mientras se ponía a lado de Aoko y ahora era él su captor ya que la sostenía de las cuerdas que retenían el movimiento de sus manos−. Quiero que me traigan a Kaitou Kid, sé que ella es demasiad valiosa tanto para ti como para ese ladrón si es que no se tratan de la misma persona o puede ser que tu padre este vivo y él siga siendo Kid, pero me he encargado de examinar esa posibilidad y no puede ser posible, tu padre sigue bien muerto al igual que lo dejamos hace dieciséis años. Así que por eso no lo iras a buscar tú, sino cualquiera de los tres restantes.

−Iré yo.

−Oh el detective del Este, está bien. Tienes media hora para volver aquí con el ladrón de guante blanco, si no mataremos a uno de tus amiguitos.

−Eso si mis hombres te lo permiten.

−Tienes razón, me pregunto ¿quién está dispuesto a sacrificar más?

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado de que el detective del Este se fue, cuando desde el techo empezaron a caer unas tarjetas y estas al impactarse con el suelo expedían humo.

−No puede ser posible. –Aoko no podía creer lo que estaba pasando−. Si Kaito está aquí, ¿Quién llegó en su lu… −No terminó de exponer su pensar porque su amigo de su infancia le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio.

Cuando el humo se dispersó ambos grupos se veían nuevamente las caras, mostrando al ladrón debajo de luz de luna en ese lugar e inclusive Kuroba había cambiado de vestimenta.

−Hola Snake, tiempo sin vernos –saludo utilizando el tono de voz coqueto característico del mago−. Oh pero si veo que la joven dama que murió en uno de mis atracos sigue con vida, eso es un milagro –exclamó mientras le giñaba el ojo derecho.

−Oh Kaitou Kid. Este día será cuando nuestra contienda llegue a su fin.

−No sabes cuánto he deseado por esto Snake.

−Veo que el detective del Este que fue en tu búsqueda aprovecho para huir, ya que el localizador que le puse lo muestra muy lejos de aquí.

−No te preocupes él no será necesario para tu derrota.

−¿Qué te pasó Kuroba? Te veo muy callado desde que el ladrón llegó ¿acaso se robó tu lengua? –comentó con sátira−, veo que también cambiaste de ropa.

−Soy un mago al igual que él, Snake. Y necesitaba cambiarme de ropa para poder proteger a la mujer que amo.

−Que bellas palabras se dedican antes de morir. Bueno, antes de matarte quiero saber tu identidad quítate el sombrero y el monóculo.

−¿Y si no quiero? –cuestionó retador.

−No tienes ninguna opción contra mí, esta vez planeo hacerle un agujero en su cráneo, no me tiento el corazón contra los traidores. –La amenaza tomó más peso cuando acercó su arma al rostro.

−Está bien. –Obedeció la orden, se quitó eso que ayudaba a ocultar su identidad.

−¿Qué como pude ser posible? –gritó molesto−. ¿Cómo puede haber dos Kurobas?

−Olvidas que soy un experto en el disfraz y puedo tomar el rostro de quien me sea conveniente.

−Basta de juegos –exclamó molesto Snake, estaba perdiendo la paciencia−. Oh parece que tenemos un invitado especial –dijo con sorna, el humor le había cambiado repentinamente.

−¿Comisario Nakamori? −Luchar por recuperar a Aoko era fácil, pero ahora que había llegado él también complicaba más la misión.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO, NO SABES CUÁNDO PUEDEN SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

−Papá −gritó la joven al ver como caía el cuerpo desfallecido la persona que acababa de entrar.

−Kudou, ¿qué hiciste? −cuestionó en un murmuro a su superior.

−Es mejor tenerlo con nosotros que también sea utilizado como rehén −respondió al momento en que agentes del FBI ya tenían rodeado el cuerpo del inspector y es que al momento que vieron que caía y al checar que no tenía pulso los de la organización dejaron de prestarle atención.

−Snake, eso no era parte del trato −gritó con enojo, tanto que le dio un cabezazo a su captor.

−Maldita −se quejó, pero no se tallo la parte afectada ya que tenía ambas manos ocupadas−, el trato contigo se rompió al momento que nos esteramos que nos traicionaste. −Jalo con brusquedad la cuerda con la que tenía capturada a Aoko para infligir más daño sobre su cuerpo.

−Señorita −le nombró el hombre que utilizaba el traje blanco−. No dejaré que muera otra vez frente a mis ojos.

−Kid −dijo al borde de las lágrimas y es que no sabia que pensar al ver dos Kaitos en la escena.

−Tú, ladrón. Más te vale no moverte o ella se muere. −Amenazó mientras colocaba la pistola en la sien de la muchacha.

−Señorita, no se preocupe. −Lentamente se estaba acercando a ellos.

−¡Que no te mue… −Su orden no fue completada porque vio como el ladrón era noqueado por una persona atrás de él.

−Snake −gritó encargado de dejar fuera de combate al mago.

−¡Kaito, ¿qué has hecho?! −Hakuba y Hattori están sorprendidos por el actuar de su compañero.

−¡Snake! ¿qué te parece un cambio de rehenes? −propusó mientras quien sabe de donde había sacado unas cuerdas y ya se encontraba atando Kaitou Kid.

−¿Qué? −Estaba sorprendido, pensaba que eran aliados. Pero él logró lo que siempre quiso hacer.

−Ya te dije, te doy a Kid si me entregas a Aoko. −Estaba cargando el cuerpo en su hombro mientras se acercaba a ellos.

−Vaya muchachita. Inclusive como traidora todavía nos sigues trayendo beneficios a la organización −dijo con una sonrisa, para después también ir a caminar a su contraparte.

Mientras tanto, los oficiales con chalecos antibalas del FBI y las personas vestidas de negro se quedaban observando todo, en caso del que enemigo abriera fuego.

−Está bien aquí tienes. −Aventó a la muchacha hacia él y con el brazo que tenía disponible freno su caída. Él depositó al mago ladrón delicadamente en el suelo.

−Kaito −murmuro cuando ya estaba a su lado.

−¿Pensaste que sería así de fácil? −cuestionó burlándose para después dispararle a quien fue su subordinada.

Pero la bala nunca llegó a ella, el oficial del escuadrón antimotines se interpuso y el proyectil se quedó en su chaleco antibalas.

−Buenos reflejos muchacho −lo alagó−. Pero a ver cómo te va con la otra sorpresa.

Unos hombres vestidos de negro recogieron el cuerpo del ladrón bajo la luz de la luna llena y se lo llevaban, para después aventar unas granadas de humo y aprovecharon para huir.

Cuando el humo se disipó los agentes se pusieron a inspeccionar el lugar para verificar si había quedado alguien de la organización, pero no, era obvio que habían planeado ese escape con antelación.

−¿Otra sorpresa? −Se acercó a ellos el detective inglés observando el cuerpo de su excompañera de instituto.

−¿Kaito estas bien? −cuestionó a Aoko al ver que él tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por la boca.

−Eso creo. −Se limpió su cara con la manga de su camisa y ya no había rastros de sangre en ella−. Más importante, ¿cuál es la sorpresa de lo que hablaba Snake?

−Esta −dijo Aoko al borde de las lágrimas mientras se abría su abrigo negro para dejar en evidencia la bomba que estaba fijada a su torso.

−Bueno no hay que preocuparse −De una bolsa de su chaleco sacó unas pinzas y se acercó a ver la bomba.

−¿Kaito sabes desarmar bombas? −preguntó sorprendida, es que estaba al día de las habilidades de su mejor amigo y sabía que desarmar bombas no estaba en la lista.

−¿Kuroba estás seguro de lo que hiciste? Dejaste que Kudou se fuera con ellos −gritó molesto Hattori, y es que se había unido a los demás en búsqueda de algún rezagado de la organización. Pero cuando llegó a ellos dejó en evidencia la molestia que le había causado el plan del cambio de rehenes.

−Estoy seguro, porque fue Kaito el que lo ideo, él es el verdadero héroe −dijo al momento que se quitaba la gargantilla modificadora de voz y regresaba a su peinado habitual.

−¡Kudou Shinichi san! −lo nombró sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo conocía, ahora ya entendía porque no mostró sorpresa al ver la bomba.

−No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente Nakamori san, pero ya habrá tiempo más adelante, primero debemos encargarnos de este explosivo asunto−. Nuevamente estaba observando ese extraño artefacto en la cintura de la mujer, para luego cortar la cinta que lo mantenía pegada a ella.

−¿Puedes desarmar una bomba sin el plano? –cuestionó sorprendido Hakuba. Se colocó a lado de él para también dedicarle atención.

−Todas las bombas tienen elementos básicos, una vez identificados hay que ver que cable lo conecta con el panel de control –explicó mientras cortaba unos cables. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el temporizador se había detenido−. Esto sólo era para hacernos perder el tiempo. Lo más importante es ir con el mago, tenemos que encontrar su ubicación…

−¿En que momento cambiaron de lugares? –cuestionó molesto Hattori y eso fue ocasionado por no estar al día con el plan−. Se supone que tú eras Kid disfrazado.

−Sí, pero cuando llegue Kaito me pidió que nos cambiáramos para confundir a Snake. Me sigue sorprendiendo la habilidad que tiene para cambiarse de ropa en cuestión de segundos y cambiar a otros.

−Sí –dijo con orgullo Aoko−, oigan y mi papá… −preguntó con tristeza, ver a su amado progenitor desplomarse contra el suelo fue algo trágico para ella.

−Ah, él está bien –respondió Kudou restándole importancia mientras le daba indicaciones con las manos a sus subordinados de que salieran del lugar, para ser ellos los últimos en salir.

−¡¿Está bien?! –cuestionaron los tres sorprendidos y es que todos habían pensado que el comisario Nakamori había sido asesinado por los miembros de la organización cuando llegó. Ya que ellos vieron cuando comprobaron sus pulsos vitales y él carecía de ellos.

−Sí, le dispare un dardo paralizante y este le también se encargó de disminuir sus signos vitales lo suficientes para no ser detectados manualmente pero aun así lograr sobrevivir.

−¿Dónde está? –preguntó preocupada Aoko.

−Está en la camioneta, tenemos que ir para allá para encontrar la ubicación del mago utilizando las gafas rastreadoras. Vamos. –Ellos fueron los últimos en salir del lugar.

−Kudou san –se acercó a ellos un oficial del FBI.

−Dime Kimura kun.

−Ya esta preparado todo para la detonación –empezó su explicación−. No había joyas ni nada de valor, al parecer habían preparado su escape desde antes.

−Entiendo –seguían caminando alejándose de la construcción.

−También inspeccionamos si había mecanismos ocultos o algo parecido, pero no había nada, en construcción era un local de comercio normal.

−Oh ya veo. Pues no veo impedimentos para la destrucción del lugar siempre y cuando no se vea comprometida la seguridad de los transeúntes.

−Ya se tomó el protocolo necesario y la evacuación del lugar, además de que solamente serán destruido donde trabajaban ellos.

−Inspeccionaron el historial de los demás establecimientos para verificar que no estuvieran vinculados con la organización.

−Sí. Pero tampoco hay nada sospechosos en ellos.

−Bueno, pues procedan con la detonación una vez que nosotros nos hayamos retirado.

−¡Entendido! –dijo para después alejarse del grupo.

−¿Vas a explotar el lugar? –cuestionó preocupada la ex miembro de la organización.

−Sí. El plan de Kuroba es dar con la guarida –expuso el objetivo del su plan.

−Eso me lo podían preguntar a mí. Yo tengo información de la organización.

−Sí, pero eso no garantiza nada ya que se dieron cuenta de tu traición.

−Tienes razón, me hicieron volver antes –reflexionó su actitud hacia ella.

−Sí, y después de la segunda semana de atracos solamente mandaban carne de cañón.

−Oh ya veo.

−Además tenían muy bien estructurado su plan de escape. Hemos llegado –señaló el vehículo que utilizaban para sus operaciones.

−¡Papá! –gritó cuando lo vio acostado en el suelo.

−Sus puntos vitales se re estabilizaran en unas tres horas. Debemos rescatar a Kuroba en ese tiempo para evitar darle explicaciones de Kid al inspector. Y solamente explicar porque estas viva.

−Está bien. ¿Ya localizaste a Kaito? –preguntó pues vio que se había puesto unos lentes y en su ojo derecho había un mapa.

−Sí, pero sigue en movimiento, esperaremos a que pare en un lugar. De mientras tomaremos su misma dirección. Hattori sal de esta calle en la siguiente desviación a la derecha.

−Está bien –dijo sin mucho ánimo para manejar el vehículo.

* * *

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar, ahora la cosa se puso más intensa con Kaito siendo rehén de la organización.

 **Nrikuik:** NTP, suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, pero mi regla es terminar todos los fics que publico, así que no importa cuanto tarde, siempre lo terminare.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO NO SABES CUÁNDO VAN A SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

.

* * *

Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, maldecía internamente a su superior por haberlo noqueado completamente con un dardo tranquilizante, él quería solamente fingir que estaba inconsciente para descubrir el camino, pero al parecer a Kudou le gustaba las cosas bien hechas.

Con dificultad fue abriendo los ojos, le costó trabajo adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero una vez logrado distinguió la realidad que lo rodeaba: su cuerpo atado a una silla con cadenas en los tobillos, muñecas y hasta en el cuello. Las empezó a ver con cuidado no eran nada difícil escapar de ellas pues es un mago y vencer las ataduras también es una de sus habilidades.

—Yo no haría lo que estás pensando hacer. —Una voz que no conocía le habló.

—¿Quién eres? —Dirigió su mirada para ver si lo reconocía de manera física, pero ni así lo logró hacerlo.

—Es natural que no me conozcas. —Abandonó el lugar donde estaba sentado para acercarse a él y hacer que su rostro pueda ser visto por su prisionero—. Soy el jefe de la organización que ha estado en búsqueda de Pandora todo este tiempo. Y que tú muchas veces nos interrumpiste Kuroba Kaito.

—¿Eh? —hizo el vago intento de corroborar su rostro.

—No te molestes, mientras estabas inconsciente nos dimos a la tarea de retirar todas las máscaras que tenías puestas, la última y la que ya no pudo ser removida fue el rostro de Kuroba Kaito. Inclusive te atreviste a utilizar el rostro de tu difunto padre. Y nos llamas a nosotros seres sin cor…

—¿Que quieren de mí? —interrumpió a su captor, molesto con su fanfarronería—. Tengo entendido que Pandora ya está en tus manos, ¿yo que tengo que ver aquí?

—Cierto Pandora ya está en nuestras manos. —Al decir eso toco el broche que estaba en su pecho—. Todo eso gracias a tu lindo zafiro. Fue muy útil inclusive de traidora. Su pequeña jugarreta nos sirvió para expulsar a los que se habían portado mal y mira cuando estaba de rehén nos sirvió para darnos a la persona que más odiada dentro de la organización. Llámalo venganza, lo mismo que tú quieres hacer con nosotros. Me pregunto quién será el primero en completarla.

—Mis amigos nos van a encon…

—Oh te refieres a este localizador que Kudou Shinichi te puso antes de entregarte. —Le enseñó el pequeño aparato que parecía un botón, pero roto.

—¡No! —gritó molesto.

—No te preocupes, lo podemos saludar —exclamó al momento que en atrás de él se encendía una pantalla enorme que era del tamaño de la pared—. Parece que las grandes mentes piensan igual ya que nosotros también le colocamos unos localizadores a tu querida amiga y parece que fue de gran utilidad. Cuatro personas vienen en esa camioneta, —la pantalla estaba dividida en dos, en una parte se podía divisar el vehículo que ellos habían utilizado para llegar a la joyería y en la otra mitad estaban las siluetas de un lector de calor dentro del vehículo—. Al parecer vienen cuatro personas y una acostada en el suelo, sus signos vitales apenas y son distinguibles, —se acercó a la pantalla para poder observarlo mejor—. Me imagino que son tus tres queridos amigos y tu amiga. El cuerpo acostado ha de ser el comisario Na…

—¡Déjalos! —murmuro.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que los dejes! —Ahora gritó, dejando en evidencia su molestia—. El asunto de la venganza es entre nosotros dos. Tu organización mató a mi padre, yo intente frustrar sus planes. En cierta forma, ¿no estamos a mano? Después de todo yo no tuve éxito, tú conseguiste Pandora e inclusive conseguiste capturarme.

—Tienes razón. Pero en cierta forma tienes un punto a tu favor, nunca podremos utilizar Pandora. El cometa no vuelva a pasar hasta dentro de doscientos sesenta años. Así que para quitar la frustración que eso conlleva he decidido desquitarme contigo. Me imagine que cuando esa muchachita se ofreció a matarse ella antes que delatar tu identidad debía ser una persona muy querida por ella y ella solo pidió protección para dos personas: su padre y tú. Tú que tienes el mismo apellido del mago que matamos por rechazar nuestra oferta, así que desde ese entonces sospechábamos de tu identidad, pero como ella cumplió la parte del trato de alejarte de nuestros robos así que ignoramos ese detalle. Pero al pasar los años nos dimos cuenta que estabas en la policía, pensamos que solamente estabas ahí porque era tu vocación así que pesamos ponerte un señuelo.

—El falso Kid —interrumpió su monologo.

—Tienes toda la razón, tú rápidamente te delataste que querías seguir persiguiéndonos con la identidad de Kaitou Kid. Pusimos a nuestro lindo zafiro a prueba, si sería capaz de matarte disfrazado de ladrón por eso se le dio la tarea de asesinar al falso Kid. ¿y qué crees? Lo cumplió de maravilla, sin vacilación, sin temor. Me pregunto si tu meta de destruirnos o encerrarnos también la incluía.

—No.

—¿Qué? —se hizo el sordo, realmente está disfrutando hacer sufrir al mago.

—Yo no sabía que ella estaba con vida y mucho menos que estaba con ustedes.

—Tienes razón, hasta que el destino, o sea yo, los junto. Eso también era una prueba de su lealtad, pero esa no pudo cumplirla. Así que por eso decidí utilizarla como un espía doble sin que ella supiera. ¿y qué crees? Funciono de maravilla. —Para manifestar lo feliz que estaba de que su plan saliera a la perfección empezó a reír—. Pero la mejor parte fue cuando "deje" ir a una traidora para conseguir capturar a mi acérrimo rival.

—¿Qué es esa burla que denoto en "dejar ir"? —preguntó con miedo.

—¿En serio crees que es tan fácil dejar la organización? Conociendo nuestro modo de operación y la mayoría de nuestros secretos. Que ingenuo me saliste Kuroba kun. —Empezó a apretar unos botones que estaban frente a la pantalla y de pronto el vehículo estaba siendo apuntado por un misil.

—¡No! —gritó nuevamente. —¿Qué quieres que haga para que los dejes en paz? —Estaba agotado, no sabía si era por todo el estrés acumulado, por haber sido noqueado por su superior, por toda esa charla que le dio el jefe de la organización que siempre quiso derrotar, no sabía lo que lo causaba. Pero quería que mínimo ellos estuvieran a salvo, después de todo fue una lucha que debió librar el solo desde el principio, sin arrastrar a Kudou, al FBI, a Hattori, a Hakuba e inclusive a Aoko que fue al que más tuvo que lidiar con su carga.

—Quiero que sufras, por eso estas aquí. Pero también quiero verte agonizando. Quiero que me muestres esa cara que me mostraste cuando viste morir frente a tus ojos a la mujer que amas. Pero quiero que esta vez sea de verdad. —No se tentó el corazón y presionó el botón sin dudar. Una de las mitades se volvió completamente negra y la otra mostraba la explosión del vehículo.

—¡No!

—¡Ahí esta! Nunca creí volver a verlo, pero me lo mostraste. ¡Si! —Alguien estaba festejando por haber cumplido su objetivo.

—¡Has matado todo lo que amo! —gritó, pero después de eso recobro su conocida "póker face". —¿Ahora que harás conmigo?

—Interesante pregunta.

—Mátame.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mátame!

—Interesante propuesta, pero mi diversión se terminaría muy rápido, planeo hacerte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. Ya cuando me haya aburrido de ti te matare. De mientras serás mi prisionero. ¡Snake! —llamó a su fiel ejecutor, pero no le respondió ni se asomó a la sala—. ¡Snake! —Volvió a llamarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes. Su desesperación se hizo notar cuando caminó hacia la puerta de la sala—. ¡Sna… —Su llamado se vio interrumpido cuando recibió una patada en su cara— ¡Dendrobates azureus! —Era la culpable del dolor en su rostro—, que sorpresa verte con vida, aunque debo admitir que era justo lo que esperaba, si hubieras muerto en esa explosión hubiera sido algo muy sencillo.

—¿Aoko? —No podía verla, pero sabía que ese era su nombre clave—. ¡Aoko! ¿qué haces aquí? —Él si se había creído que había muerto en esa explosión.

—Pues salvándote mago de pacotilla —gritó alguien más.

—¡Oh pero que agradable sorpresa! —dijo con notorio sarcasmo mientras retomaba su lugar frente al televisor. Aoko se lo permitió ya que su prioridad era rescatar al mago.

—Ríndete Crocodile eres el único que queda de la organización.

—¿El único que queda? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Mientras torturabas a Kuroba y lo hacías caer en la desesperación con nuestra muerte, mis hombres uno a uno capturaron a los tuyos —explicó Kudou.

—Supongo que todo esto fue gracias a ti Dendrobates azureus, mordiste la mano que te dio de comer.

—Crocodile realmente estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que me dieron cuando estuve con ustedes, la mejor educación y vivienda, pero debes entender que tu forma de actuar no es la correcta. Mataste al padre de Kaito, quieres matarlo a él y a ti tampoco te importó utilizarme como carnada para hacerlo. Por favor Crocodile detén tus acciones y tal vez tu sentencia sea mínima —pidió Aoko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Solo tengo unas preguntas para ti, mi pequeña Dendrobates azureus.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba el agua salina de su rostro, no era tiempo para sentimentalismos.

—¿Cómo supiste en que guarida estábamos? Y, ¿cómo escaparon del misil?

—El transmisor de Kaito se rompió en el centro de la ciudad, así que supongo que lo hiciste para desviarnos, pero lo que me hizo sospechar que venias para acá fue que tenía tiempo que no venias a este lugar, supongo que lo hacías cuando yo no estaba porque empezabas a dudar de mí, lo que no sabías es que tengo memoria fotográfica y me aprendí todo lo que me enseñaste con la primera y última vez que venimos.

—Me imagino que gracias a eso pudiste capturar a tus ex compañeros.

—Así es Crocodile.

—¿Y del misil?

—Eso era algo muy típico de ti…

—Nakamori san nos contó lo que solías hacer, así que utilizamos un automóvil de señuelo —empezó a explicar el líder de la operación.

—Pero y el escáner de calor.

—Era real, nos dimos cuenta de los transmisores cuando causaban interferencia para ubicar a Kuroba, así que decidimos utilizarlos a nuestro favor. El vehículo de señuelo iba anclado a nosotros, pero una vez que nos percatamos que el misil venia hacia nosotros, nos quitamos los transmisores y los depositamos en el vehículo de señuelo, lo desanclamos y así fue como nos viste explotar.

—Además de que el camino dejado por la trayectoria del misil aclaro mis sospechas de la guarida hacia la que te llevaste a Kaito.

—Realmente debo aplaudirte Dendrobates azureus, aprendiste muy bien y me conociste aún más al punto de predecir mis movimientos.

En lo que Kudou y Nakamori hablaban con el jefe de la organización Hattori y Hakuba se encargaban de liberar al mago. Él realmente estaba agotado, así que cada uno de ellos se colocó un brazo de Kuroba sobre sus hombros y luego los tres se posicionaron detrás de quienes estaban confrontando a la mayor amenaza en la vida del mago.

—Y ya que me conoces tanto supongo que no te sorprenderías de esto. —Apretó uno de los tantos botones frente al televisor y unos misiles con mira infrarroja salieron a la vista.

—¿Tenias más? —exclamó con sorpresa a Aoko.

—¡Si! —dijo emocionado—, y la mejor parte es que los seguirán aun así salen de la mansión.

—¿Tú no te verás afectado? —preguntó buscando un punto de abertura, mientras que ellas y los demás ideaban un plan para no salir heridos.

—No, ¿acaso ves que a mí me esté apuntando algún misil?

—Tienes razón.

—Los misiles saldrán disparados cuando presione este botón. —Enseñó el control remoto que estaba en su mano.

—Crocodile, por lo que más quieras no presiones ese botón.

—¿Por lo que más quiera? —repitió pensativo—, pero lo que más quiero es verlo a él muerto. —Sin dudarlo más iba a apretar ese botón, pero un balazo se impactó con él destruyéndolo todo impidiendo cumplir su función.

—¡No! —gritó molesto—, ¿quién fue? —volteo a ver a cada uno de las cinco personas que estaban en el lugar, pero ninguna de ellas traía un arma de fuego.

—Lo siento, pero lo que yo más quiero es ver a mi hija y a su mejor amigo de su infancia viviendo felices —exclamó una sexta voz.

—¡Comisario Nakamori! —lo identificaron los jóvenes.

—Debí de haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, yo y mi cumplimiento de promesas. Pero esto no se acabará así. —Otro botón del panel de control fue apretado y la mansión empezó a temblar.

—¿Crocodile qué has hecho? —le cuestionó su ex subordinada.

—La mansión empezara a explotar —reveló mientras se reía—. Antes muerto que ser capturado.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —dio la orden y sus iguales le entendieron y empezaron la marcha hacia la puerta del lugar. Padre e hija se ayudaban mutuamente para salir también.

—Esperen chicos —pidió el mago, quitando sus brazos de encima de los detectives.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Kuroba? —gritó el moreno de Osaka cuando vio que el mago se adentraba nuevamente a la habitación donde estaba prisionero.

—Si dejas al criminal suicidarse cuando lo has descubierto, eres tan culpable como él. ¿No, Kudou?

—Tienes toda la razón —sonrió al escuchar sus palabras en alguien más.

—¡Pero Kuroba eso solo aplica en detectives! —Aun quería detenerlo.

—Déjalo, no te escuchara. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no lo dejara hasta que lo haya cumplido.

—Tienes toda la razón Hakuba, mejor apurémonos para ayudarlo.

Salieron del lugar, la mansión ya se estaba llenado de humo, justo cuando ellos atravesaron la puerta principal se desboronó de inmediato.

—¿Y Kaito? —preguntó su amiga de la infancia. Los detectives no emitieron palabra alguna, pero con eso bastó para darle la respuesta. —¡BaKaito! —gritó y después fue abrazada por su progenitor.

El humo dentro de la mansión estaba imposibilitando la visión, además de que la primera exposición había fragmentado la habitación donde estaba.

—¡Crocodile! —gritó para que él le contestara y así ubicarlo.

—¡Déjame! Prefiero morir antes de ser capturado.

—No lo pienso hacer. —Con esas palabras bastaron para hallarlo, se estaba aferrando al panel de control que había ocasionado la explosión. Tiraba de su cuerpo para hacer que se soltara.

—¡Déjame! —volvió a pedirlo, para después sacar un arma de dentro de su saco negro—. O te disparo.

—Buena amenaza, pero me preguntó si será bueno disparar en tu condición, tu mano hábil fue herida por el disparo del comisario así que utilizar un arma de fuego a mano cambiada no creo que sea buena idea. —Ese comentario lo hizo dudar y el mago aprovecho para noquearlo con un golpe certero en su cuello—. Así calladito te ves mejor.

Empezó a cargarlo, y vio que la salida estaba cubierta por fuego lo más viable era salir por la ventana, por suerte lo único que obtendría por lanzarse por ahí seria unas cuantas cortadas por utilizar su cuerpo para romperlo ya que los pestillos estaban derretidos por el calor del ambiente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó de espalda hacia atrás para proteger a su prisionero. La altura no era mucha, pero la suficiente para lograr planear un poco con su ala delta. Pero después de abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba quemada, así que solo logró frenar un poco la caída, pero la suficiente para no causarle heridas de gravedad.

—¡Acá están! —escuchó un grito en sus alrededores, realmente les aplaudía haberlos encontrado tan rápido ya que habían caído en alguna parte del bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

—¡BaKaito! —Se lanzó a él y cayó sobre su tórax.

—¡Ahoko! —Le respondió el insulto con un claro tono de dolor.

—Me alegra que estén a salvo —dijo entre lágrimas para después esconder su rostro en su pecho.

—¿Estén? ¿También te preocupabas por él?

—Sí, después de todo fue como un padre para mí durante estos ocho años.

—Vaya no sé cómo sentirme al respecto de que mi hija vea como un padre a un criminal —opinó el comisario que también había llegado al lugar.

—¡Comisario Nakamori! —se sorprendió y como reacción alejó a Aoko de él y se levantó para hacerle una reverencia. —Comisario yo…

—No necesitas explicar nada Kaito kun, he escuchado todo.

—¿Entonces usted no estaba inconsciente? —preguntó Kudou que llegaba con un paramédico para atender las heridas de los caídos en el bosque.

—Algo así, pero si logré escuchar la mayoría. Lo que más me alegra es que los dos estén a salvo. —Abrazó a su hija y al joven que veía como un hijo y ellos le correspondieron el gesto.

—Además creo que tiene más mérito atrapar una organización criminal que un ladrón que no robaba nada —dijo entre risas.

—¿Quiere procesar a Crocodile y a su organización en la policía metropolitana? —preguntó sorprendido Kuroba.

—Creo que se lo debemos, si mantiene en secreto tu identidad y la colaboración del FBI con Kaitou Kid —dijo en tono pensativo el líder de la operación.

—¡Pero Kudou!

—Además él dio por si solo con la joyería de la organización con información que él había estado recolectando además que gracias a él no fuimos perseguidos por misiles.

—Pero así no podré cobrar mi súper bono en de colaboración en el FBI.

—Pero en mi informe hacia la policía metropolitana claro que mencionare la colaboración de los cuatro genios ya que con la ayuda de mis subordinados di con la ubicación del escondite de los asesinos de mi hija —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, usted gana comisario Nakamori —exclamó en tono de rendición.

—Parece que después de dieciséis años se logró hacer justicia por la muerte de tu padre —comentó Aoko mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

—Al fin, he logrado mis metas —le correspondió y se acercó más a ella—. Venga a mi padre y a mi mejor amiga. Aunque fue una sorpresa que esta estuviera con vida.

—Pero, ¿y Pandora? No querías destruirla. Ahí si lamento no ser de ayuda, después de que la encontramos Crocodile se la quedó.

—No te preocupes por eso Aoko. Ahora déjame disfrutar que esto al fin ha llegado a su fin. —Después de haber dicho eso se desvaneció.

—¡Kaito! —gritó preocupada su amiga.

—Déjalo solo está cansado. Habrá que quitarle el traje de Kaitou Kid y ponerle su uniforme de antimotines, para que así pueda recibir la atención medica correspondiente.

—Muchas gracias Kudou san —hizo una reverencia—. Todo este tiempo apoyaste a Kaito.

—Lo hice porque él lo hizo conmigo, así que por favor levante su cabeza.

—Al fin nos deshicimos de dos organizaciones oscuras.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Realmente agradezco a todas las personas que me siguieron durante toda esta historia. No se desanimen tan rápido todavía me hace falta un epilogo, para darle un happing ending a nuestra pareja fav

Nos leemos luego

* * *

 **MELGAMONSTER 20190127**


	11. Epilogo

**CUIDA TU SOMBRERO MÁGICO NO SABES CUÁNDO PUEDEN SALIR ZAFIROS EN LUGAR DE CONEJOS**

 **EPILOGO**

* * *

.

* * *

Una joven estaba parada enfrente de ese gran edificio que estaba construido en una esquina, era la primera vez que lo visitaba después de esos largos ocho años de ausencia. Estaba temerosa de entrar, había fingido su muerte de una manera llamativa, pero gracias a los informes, lo hicieron pasar como secuestro. Aun dudaba en entrar, a pesar de que en el pasado entraba como si fuera su casa, solo que ahora…

—¿Nakamori san? —Una voz familiar la sacó de su trance, volteo al llamado y la vio. Tan elegante como siempre había sido, con esa melena roja larga y suelta y con ropa que la hacía demasiado atractiva a la vista.

—¿Akako san?

—¿Aoko san? ¿Estás viva? —gritó con entusiasmo la última pregunta mientras tocaba sus hombros—. ¡Estás viva!

—Si —respondió tímidamente—. Kaito, mi papá, Hakuba y el FBI confrontaron a la organización —comentó con un tono de voz bajo.

—Sí, eso leí en los periódicos, por eso vengo a ver a ese maldito detective —comentó con enojo.

—Akako san… —Vio en ella su reflejo de cómo es ella con Kaito.

—Pero quien iba a pensar que estabas viva, yo realmente me lo creí y nunca se me ocurrió consultar a alguien más sobre tu muerte.

—Nadie sabía, inclusive le deje un mensaje a Kaito y no lo vio hasta ocho años después.

—Kuroba kun y tu papá se vieron muy afectados y dejaron tu esencia en tu casa como lo habías dejado.

—Sí, realmente me sorprendió encontrar todo como lo deje, pero eso ayudó a que me reincorporara a una vida normal más fácil. ¿Por qué estás enojada con Hakuba kun? —preguntó porque le había llamado la atención como se refirió al detective inglés.

Con Akako a un lado, le fue más fácil entrar a las instalaciones de la policía porque con su plática le fue distrayendo y ya solo faltaba poco para llegar al segundo departamento del escuadrón antimotines.

—Ambos le habíamos prometido a Kuroba kun que le ayudaríamos contra la organización, pero de la nada me "gané" un viaje todo pagado y Hakuba insistió en que fuera. Estando allá me entere que la mayoría de los que estábamos allá teníamos conocidos que trabajaban en la policía y casualmente eran quienes a lado de Hakuba y Kuroba kun son conocidos como los cuatro genios.

—Kudou Shinichi san y Hattori Heiji san —murmuró los nombres de los colaboradores en el caso.

—Exacto. Sus conocidos estaban también ahí y eso me llevo a deducir lo peor, además de que me enojó que me dejara fuera de la guerra.

—Eso debe ser porque le importas —comentó emocionada Aoko—. ¿Son novios?

—¡No! —respondió rápidamente, pero ella observó el matiz rojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de su amiga—. ¿Y tú y Kuroba kun?

—No podemos ser algo sin que me haya preguntado antes.

—Oh ya veo.

—Pero es que ha estado muy ocupado con eso de la organización, no lo he visto desde una ceremonia y eso que vivimos al lado.

—Vaya eso quiere decir que realmente Kuroba kun ha estado demasiado ocupado

—Ni que lo digas, por eso aproveche la ocasión para traerle de comer, como en los viejos tiempos. Y por lo visto, parece que no soy a la única que se le ocurrió —dijo señalando la bolsa que su amiga traía.

—No me contesto las llamadas y el único lugar donde puede estar es aquí.

—vaya parece que ya lo conoces l suficiente.

—Basta Aoko san por favor —pidió mientras el tono rojizo invadía sus mejillas

—Papá, Kaito, Hakuba kun —exclamó animadamente la joven de castaños cabellos mientras entraba a la oficina del segundo escuadrón de la policía de antimotines—. Akako san y yo les trajimos de comer.

—¿Akako san? —cuestionó sorprendido el detective inglés, que era el único que se encontraba en el lugar—. ¿Cuándo volviste? —se acercó a ella temeroso, pues su mirada decía mucho.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Fue lo único que pronunció para luego extenderle una bolsa que dentro traía comida preparada por ella, para después caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta.

—Aoko san, tu padre y Kuroba están ocupados. Vino Kudou san, pero no creo que tarden mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con ella.

—Está bien Hakuba kun —le respondió animada, mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de lo que era el escritorio del policía mago—. Akako san no seas tan dura con él solo por mentirte para protegerte —gritó para incomodar a su amiga.

—¡Aoko san! —gritó molesta.

Después de que la pareja se retiró de la oficina, qué suerte que eran los únicos presentes sino no se hubiera animado a molestar a su amiga, por lo que había entendido de su conversación previa con su excompañera de instituto esos dos se comportaban como novios, pero aún no lo eran, así que solamente les dio un empujón para que alguno de los dos se animara a dar el siguiente paso.

Para matar el tiempo se puso a observar las cosas que estaban puestas en el escritorio, para sorpresa de ella había pocas, solo su computadora, una pluma, un juego de cartas y dos fotografías, una era de ellos dos en su tiempo de instituto y la otra era, igual de ellos, pero más reciente que se tomaron un día después de la captura de los miembros de la organización, en la ceremonia de condecoración a los oficiales que participaron en la detención de ese grupo delictivo. Gracias a que Kudou y el FBI donó toda la evidencia que incriminaba a esas personas, obviamente borraron su nombre clave de algunos de los informes y la hicieron pasar como víctima así ella podía gozar de una vida libre, ahora estaba en la transición de decidir qué hacer con su vida.

—Nakamori san, —que la llamaran la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Aoko! —exclamaron contentos los hombres que vino a ver.

—Papá, Kaito —los saludó desde el lugar donde estaba sentada—, les traje de comer —dijo cuándo se acercó, Kaito le había hecho la señal de que se acercara—. Buenas tardes Kudou san.

—Buenas tardes Nakamori san, había venido para informarles que el procesamiento de Crocodile, Snake y los demás miembros de la organización se está llevando a cabo muy bien. Pasaran unos cuantos años en prisión.

—¿Cuántos? —cuestionó dudosa.

—Los suficientes para que no logren buscar venganza contra ustedes o sus hijos —respondió el inspector del FBI a cargo de esa operación—, además estamos convenciendo al gobierno de Japón de que la INTERPOL y el FBI disponga de ellos ya que han cometido crímenes internacionalmente. Así que no deben preocuparse.

—Muchas gracias Kudou san, —hizo una reverencia para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Nakamori san, es parte de nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harán? —Era sabido por ella que tanto Kudou como Kaito eran agentes encubiertos del FBI en la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí en Tokio, pediré ser un miembro de reserva.

—Igual yo —respondió despreocupado Kaito.

—Sin nada más que informar, me retiro. Debo regresar a trabajar y creo que les estoy quitando tiempo de su hora de comida —comentó mientras señalaba la bolsa que cargaba.

—Oh no debería preocuparse… —Se calló cuando sintió en sus hombros las manos de su padre.

—Hasta luego. —Se despidió y se retiró del lugar.

—Pensé que nunca se iría —comentó con sorna Kaito—, ¿qué vamos a comer? —preguntó mientras miraba con atención la bolsa que cargaba su amiga.

—Algo que prepare yo.

—Espero que esos ocho años como miembro activo de la organización no haya arruinado tus habilidades culinarias.

—Mis habilidades culinarias siguen igual o inclusive mejor. Pero lo que mas mejoro fueron otras habilidades —dijo para después tirar al policía mago con una sola mano.

—Que animado se volvió el ambiente desde que los dos están juntos —dijo entre risas el comisario—. Lo mejor será apurarnos a ir al comedor

—No podemos —el grito hizo que los hombres se detuvieran enseguida y voltearon a verla con asombro.

—¿Por qué Ahoko? —Kaito era el más molesto en esta situación.

—Akako san y Hakuba kun están hablando ahí y creo que lo hacen de cosas muy importantes.

—¿La bruja está aquí? —Cuestionó sorprendido Kaito.

—Si…

—Declaro muerto al oficial Hakuba Saguru.

—No exageres Kaito.

—No lo hago.

—Bueno chicos calma. Podemos comer aquí. Solo que deberá ser rápido porque no tarda en terminar la hora para la comida —puso orden el mayor del lugar.

—Está bien —respondieron al unísono los jóvenes.

Comieron en tranquilidad, a veces una que otra broma por parte del mago y las reprimendas por parte de su amiga, al parecer era para recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijeron los tres mientras juntaban sus palmas.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya. No han de tardar en llegar tus subordinados papá —exclamó mientras veía su reloj.

—Está bien hija. Muchas gracias por venir a vernos. Te veo en la casa —respondió sonriente su padre.

—Te acompaño a la salida —dijo su amigo de la infancia mientras se levantaba y también tomaba la bolsa que su amiga antes traía llena de trastes con comida.

Ambos caminaron a la salida en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a comentar algo.

—Aoko, —antes de que su amiga cruzara la puerta principal de las instalaciones, la detuvo tomándola de la mano—. Sera que puedas asistir mañana a un evento que se llevará a cabo en el restaurante mirador de la torre Touto.

—¿No es algo caro ese lugar? —Cuestionó sorprendida de que su amigo la haya citado en un lugar tan extravagante.

—No te preocupes por ello, haré algo para que la policía pueda pasar gratis —dijo guiñándole el ojo. Para después desaparecer rápidamente de su lado.

—Oye Kaito, pero ¿no es ahí donde se llevará a cabo una exhibición de joyas? —No recibió respuesta pues había reaccionado demasiado tarde—. ¿Kaitou Kid aún no se ha retirado? —se cuestionó a sí misma.

Después de que Kaito la invitara a ese lugar, el anuncio del robo del ladrón 1412 no tardó en llegar. En dicho papel anunciaba que era su último robo, que para despedirse del mundo del ilusionismo debía llevarse una gran joya con él.

Aoko se espantó al enterarse de dicho anuncio. No creía a Kaito capaz de robarse algo como un motín de postguerra.

En la noche intentó cuestionar a su papá, pero él no le dijo nada más solo que podía asistir, pero nada más.

La noche del día siguiente llegó, como Kid no especificó que joya iba a robar, cada una de las que estaba siendo exhibida estaba rodeada por oficiales.

—Papá, —lo nombró en un tono poco audible cuando al fin pudo lograr acercarse todo este tiempo la había estado evitando—. ¿Está bien de que Kaito haga esto? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Su padre había pasado por alto de que su amigo de la infancia era Kaitou Kid, el ladrón que persiguió durante dieciséis años.

—Kaito kun dijo que era el último, además de que me convenció ya que debía despedirse de su público —respondió, pero él le estaba prestando más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor que a su hija.

—Pero papá… —Su diálogo se vio interrumpido cuando las luces en el lugar se habían apagado.

—Ladis and gentleman. —Se empezó a escuchar la conocida presentación del ladrón bajo la luz de la Luna llena; no se había ganado ese nombre por nada, inclusive hoy la Luna se encontraba en esa fase—. Como ustedes sabrán hoy es mi último robo y por ser con el que culminare mi carrera de ladrón, no devolveré la joya que me robe este día. —Llantos y gritos se hacían escuchar, rogando que Kid se quedará por más tiempo, un poco del público logró pasar y otros estaban debajo de la torre, pero podían escuchar todo gracias a unos altavoces—. ¿Qué joya será la que me lleve?

Varios muñecos de Kid empezaron a caer uno a uno encima de las vitrinas que resguardaban las joyas, eso se podía apreciar ya que los contenedores tenían luz de emergencia.

—Hola Aoko. —Escuchó que la nombraron y cuando volteó a encarar a la persona se trataba de su amigo de su infancia vestido completamente de negro.

—Así que así le haces para pasar desapercibido

—Algo así.

—¿Qué joya estas planeando robarte? —cuestionó molesta, aunque se tratara de él no podía evitar sentir cierto odio hacia su álter ego.

—Robare dos.

—¿Dos? —Eso hizo que su enojo se incrementara.

—Sí, dos bellos zafiros.

—¿Zafiros? —Al nombrar esa joya le sorprendió, pues en la lista no estaba esa.

—Sí. —Después de decir eso sintió una esposa en su mano derecha—. Ahora vendrás conmigo. —Tiro de ella y se lanzó por una ventana.

Con la velocidad que le es atribuida cambió la simple vestimenta de su amiga por un bello vestido azul brilloso con un gran escote en V además de una abertura en su pierna derecha.

—Ladies and gentleman el robo ha sido efectuado con éxito. Muchas gracias por venir a mi ultima presentación. —Se hizo sonar por los altavoces, pero ella claramente se dio cuenta que no era él el que hablaba.

—¿Kaito? —cuestionó dudosa mientras volteaba a verlo.

—No hables —pidió para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a Aoko, era sabido por ambos que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no creía que iba a ser tan vistosa su declaración. Cuando el beso terminó, ella abrió los ojos porque dejo de sentir esa corriente de aire en su rostro, además de que sintió tierra firme debajo de sus pies.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando observó el lugar que le rodeaba, eran los árboles del conocido parque Shiba. En el centro había una mesa colocada para la cena de dos personas y en el fondo se podía ver la torre Touto de la que acaban de escapar.

Cuando volteo a ver a su acompañante este ya no lucia su conocido traje blanco de ladrón fantasma, ahora estaba vestido de un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul para combinar con ella.

—¿Kaito? —Aún seguía sin entender la finalidad de todo este teatro.

—Aoko —Finalmente le nombró, ambos estaban frente a frente.

—Me puedes decir que se supone que es todo esto —pidió mientras señalaba la mesa atrás de ellos además de su vestimenta.

—¿Es en serio Ahoko? ¿No puedes adivinar el ambiente?

Ella calló, observó el lugar, la atmósfera que los rodeaba y el notorio sonrojo que tenia su amigo.

—Oh Dios. Kaito ¡Qué romántico! —dijo para después sentarse en la silla que estaba próxima a ella.

—Aoko, hemos estado juntos desde que puedo recordad —empezó a hablar cuando había juntado sus manos con las de ella—, mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido de cariño e inmensas ganas de protegerte de todo, por eso no te conté que yo era Kaitou Kid porque creí que te expondría a un mundo que tú no pertenecías. Pero fue mi más terrible error, te alejaron de mi lado por más de ocho años, pero ocho años no son nada comparado cuando te creí haberte perdido de por vida. Sé que nunca hemos tenido una relación más allá de la amistad entre nosotros dos, pero ya no quiero perder ni un minuto más lejos de ti. Estos ocho años me sirvieron de experiencia para valorarte, si tú no existieras para cuando yo derrotara a la organización pensaba suicidarme en un robo de Kid, pero tu existencia me ha devuelto el alma al cuerpo. Sé qué es algo apresurado pero, —se arrodillo para darle énfasis a lo que iba hacer—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Aoko no sabía que responder, estaba muda. Todo ese escenario montado, todo sobre robar zafiros, todo este tiempo se refería a ella. Su plan era robarse a ella, si que estaba sorprendida. Ver a Kaito sosteniendo esa caja roja de terciopelo con un anillo dentro le hizo recordar todas sus vivencias pasadas y lo que ella había hecho para que él estuviera a salvo. Recordó cuando sus sentimientos de amistad cambiaron para empezarse a interesar en él de manera romántica.

—Si Kaito, acepto —respondió, al decir esas palabras algo en los dos se llenó de alegría.

Kaito de la emoción se lanzó a los brazos de Aoko, lo que provocó que se cayeran de la silla y empezaran a rodar colina abajo, llenando sus elegantes vestimentas de pasto.

—Soy muy feliz Aoko, —tomó la mano de su ahora prometida y le colocó en el dedo anular el anillo—. Listo, justo a la medida —dijo para después depositar otro beso en los labios de su amada.

Ambos estaban acostados en el pasto observando la Luna, Aoko empezó a admirar el anillo que le acaban de dar, realmente era hermoso, pero a la luz de la Luna se veía mucho mejor.

—¡Pensé que la habías destruido! —se levantó con brusquedad de su lugar cuándo se percató que tipo de joya era la que se encontraba adornando su anillo.

—Esa era la idea principal —externó el mago mientras tocaba su rostro para fingir que estaba pensando—. Pero después de mucho analizarlo, fue una joya que me hizo, que nos hizo sufrir mucho. Pero además nos puso a prueba y es a razón de que tú y yo estemos juntos en este momento. Además de que fui conocido como el mago de la Luna llena, planee robarte en la Luna llena y esa joya reacciona de manera peculiar debajo de la luz de esa fase lunar así que decidí que el mejor lugar, también el más seguro, seria en la mano de la persona que amo y que protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

—¡Kaito! —Ahora fue ella la que se lanzó sobre él—. Te amo.

Al final la organización estaba destruida, Kaitou Kid ya no tenía que seguir robando. Ahora podían vivir una vida tranquila amándose.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _*El lugar y la forma de robo están basados en los files 29—30 de Magic Kaito._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Bueno, declaro "Cuida tu sombrero mágico" finalizado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron con esta historia, fue la primera idea que tuve para mi OTP de Magic Kaito, así que estoy feliz de haberla logrado concluir

Espero me continúen apoyando en mis próximos proyectos

Nos leemos luego

* * *

 **MELGAMONSTER 20190205**


End file.
